Una promesa en el tiempo
by Marian Nightroad
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si la persona que amas reencarnara en alguien totalmente distinto a lo que esperas? ¿Podrías volver a enamorarte? El destino puede ser muy cruel con algunas personas. ErenxFem!Levi, AU, reencarnación.
1. Prólogo

**Hola, aquí les traigo este nuevo proyecto en un intento por escribir una historia más larga que hace tiempo quería probar.**

**Sólo como aclaración, en esta historia Eren tiene 25 años y Levi 32.**

**Esta historia es beteada por la linda Ikki Hiyori.**

**Este es sólo el prólogo, espero que lo disfruten.**

**Advertencias: **Drama, AU, reencarnación, Fem!Levi, posible Lemmon más adelante

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin pertenecen a Hajime Isayama

* * *

**Prólogo**

_La habitación se encontraba en completa oscuridad, no podía ver nada y sin embargo se sentía seguro e incluso cómodo con el lugar. De pronto sintió un movimiento a su lado y giró su cuerpo para quedar de frente al hombre que descansaba en su cama. _

_—__¿No puedes dormir? —las palabras salieron de su boca sin que pudiera controlarlas, al igual que su cuerpo que se movía por sí mismo. Era como si solo fuera un espectador dentro de su propio cuerpo._

_—__¿Qué hay de ti? Deberías estar descansando, mañana estaremos fuera de los muros. _

_Una de sus manos se movió para acariciar el rostro del hombre y sintió como si hubiera estado anhelando por ese contacto durante mucho tiempo. Le sonrió y las palabras brotaron nuevamente de su boca._

_—__Estoy bien, sólo estaba pensando en la expedición de mañana. _

_—__No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, todo saldrá bien. Yo me encargare de protegerte. _

_Un profundo sentimiento de angustia y tristeza se instaló en su pecho de forma inexplicable. —Eso no es lo que me preocupa… tengo miedo de perderte. No podría seguir viviendo si algo te pasara. —Su voz fue bajando hasta volverse un susurro. _

_—__Hey mocoso ¿con quién crees que estás hablando? No va a pasarme nada. —Está vez fue el otro hombre quien se movió quedando sentado en la cama frente a él, desde esa posición fue capaz de ver sus ojos, grises y fríos como el hielo pero con cierto grado de temor oculto. _

_—__Eren, si algo me sucediera mañana quiero que sigas adelante. Conoce gente, enamórate, cásate con una chica que pueda darte familia. Tú y yo sabemos que tarde o temprano te cansaras de mí y buscaras una chica de tu edad. _

_—__¿Qué estás diciendo? —podía sentir que no era la primera vez que le decía aquello, sin embargo las palabras del mayor por alguna razón se sentían especialmente dolorosas esa noche, —yo te amo, no podría amar a nadie más, incluso si mueres no podría elegir a otra persona, incluso si te haces viejo y tu cuerpo cambia seguiría amándote sólo a ti. _

_El hombre lo miró fijamente y por un segundo pudo ver la tristeza en sus ojos mas se encargó de ocultarla bajo su expresión siempre imperturbable. _

_—__Vuelve a dormir, no quiero que mueras porque estás cansado o distraído. _

_Asintió con la cabeza y volvió a acostarse atrayendo el cuerpo más pequeño hacia el suyo hasta que estuvo recostado sobre su pecho. _

_—__Te amo Levi —dijo antes de besar suavemente sus labios. _

_—__También te amo mocoso._

Fue lo último que escuchó, después todo se volvió oscuro y la angustia que sentía se volvió más y más grande e insoportable, entonces, abrió los ojos.

—¡Levi! —se sentó de golpe en la cama con el corazón golpeando en su pecho y el cuerpo cubierto de sudor. Desde que podía recordar, siempre había tenido esa clase de sueños en los que se veía a sí mismo más joven en un mundo distinto, y en casi todos esos sueños siempre lo veía a _él_.

Eren nunca había visto a esa persona fuera de sus sueños, sin embargo sentía que le conocía de toda la vida y, por extraño que pareciera, estaba consciente de los sentimientos que le provocaba: anhelo, melancolía, pasión, amor. Estaba profunda e inexplicablemente enamorado de ese hombre.

Escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas tratando de calmarse hasta que un sonido molesto le hizo girar la cabeza para ver la alarma indicando la hora de levantarse. Pensaba seriamente en ignorarla pero entonces recordó que día era, hoy después de mucho buscar empleo finalmente Eren Jaeger había sido contratado por una exitosa firma de abogados, con un poco de ayuda claro, pero al menos tenía el empleo. Se suponía que debía estar en la oficina a las 8, pero tenía que despertar de esa forma justo el primer día.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hasta el baño con cansancio para alistarse. Casi media hora después estaba saliendo de su casa a toda prisa y con apenas una taza de café en el estómago pues se había demorado bastante en la ducha. Tomo el metro hasta su nuevo lugar de trabajo y llego un par de minutos antes de la hora, agradeciendo su suerte, directo a la oficina de su ahora jefe.

Estaba sentado frente al escritorio esperando por el jefe que, según dijo la recepcionista, se encontraba atendiendo una llamada importante, no tuvo que esperar mucho pues casi de inmediato escuchó la puerta abrirse y pudo ver a un hombre alto y rubio acercarse a él con una enorme sonrisa que contrastaba con su expresión preocupada.

—Perdona la tardanza, uno de nuestros abogados está teniendo problemas con su caso. Tú debes ser Eren Jaeger, Erwin Smith —se presentó extendiendo su mano hacia él, que no dudo en aceptar su saludo —es un placer conocerte.

—El placer es mío señor, agradezco que me permitiera trabajar aquí.

—No me agradezcas, como te mencioné en la entrevista ahora mismo no necesitamos más abogados, sin embargo tu padre me dijo que estabas teniendo problemas para conseguir empleo así que empezarás como ayudante de uno mientras tanto, claro si estás de acuerdo.

—Eso es suficiente para mi señor.

—Una cosa más Eren, deja de llamarme señor, aquí todos somos un equipo, llámame Erwin. –El castaño asintió

—Justo ahora la persona con quien trabajarás se encuentra fuera de la ciudad pero volverá la próxima semana, puedes utilizar su oficina si quieres revisar los expedientes a su cargo, sólo ten cuidado de no desordenar nada o se molestará cuando vuelva.

—Gracias Erwin, eso haré.

Erwin le indicó en donde se encontraba la oficina y lo dejó para que se instalará, el lugar se veía bastante pulcro y Eren sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda al entrar. Los expedientes se encontraban perfectamente ordenados sobre el escritorio y se dispuso a estudiarlos durante esa semana.

Estaba estudiando uno marcado como urgente cuando una fotografía salió de él y cayó al suelo, el joven se agachó a recogerla y en ella vio a un hombre de baja estatura vistiendo un elegante traje negro, del mismo color que su cabello perfectamente recortado en la nuca y más largo arriba, pero lo que más llamo su atención fueron sus ojos: pequeños, grises, fríos, inexpresivos… idénticos a los de…

—Levi

* * *

**Por ahora y mientras la universidad me lo permita, estaré actualizando los jueves o viernes (a partir de la próxima semana) espero que me acompañen a lo largo de esta nueva historia y no duden en dejar sus comentarios ^u^**

**Nos leemos el próximo jueves**


	2. ¿Me recuerdas?

**Aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de esta historia un poco ante de lo esperado.**

**Advertencias:**Drama, AU, reencarnación, Fem!Levi, posible Lemmon más adelante

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin pertenecen a Hajime Isayama

* * *

**¿Me recuerdas?**

Era lunes por la mañana y Erwin le había llamado a su oficina con urgencia, normalmente lo habría ignorado pero el rubio insistió en que era lo suficientemente importante para hacerle retrasar la limpieza matutina de su oficina. Sin más remedio se dirigió hasta la oficina principal para reunirse con 'el jefe'. Ingresó directamente sin llamar ni esperar a que Erwin abriera y se sentó en el amplio sillón de cuero negro.

—Ya estoy aquí así que ve al grano Smith —habló de forma desinteresada.

—Tan directa como siempre —después de tantos años de conocerse estaba acostumbrado a su actitud fría. —Escucha Levi esto es importante, la próxima semana llegará un chico nuevo a trabajar con nosotros, acaba de graduarse y...

—¿Estás pidiéndome que lo entrene? —le interrumpió la pelinegra — porque si ese es el caso puedes buscar a alguien más, no seré niñera de ningún estúpido mocoso.

—Ese no es el motivo por el que te llame, —soltó un suspiro antes de continuar —efectivamente quiero que estés a cargo del chico nuevo, pero antes de que comiences a protestar empieza por leer su solicitud.

El rubio le extendió una carpeta y ella la tomó con molestia abriéndola en la primer página. Apenas pudo disimular la sorpresa cuando ahí, en la solicitud, vio la fotografía de un joven conocido. Nunca se habían visto, pero no necesitó leer su nombre para saber de quién se trataba.

—Eren

—Cuento contigo para entrenarlo, _sargento_ —puso especial énfasis en la última palabra. —Una cosa más Levi, la próxima semana te necesito en París para una reunión con un futuro socio, Hanji irá contigo. Puedes retirarte.

—No puedes contratarlo Erwin, que busque trabajo en otra parte.

Estaba exaltado, no había forma de que él se encontrara con Eren. Claro que quería volver a verlo pero ¿cómo le diría que había un pequeño problema? Y más importante ¿cómo reaccionaría el castaño? Al parecer Erwin pudo notar su preocupación pues se sentó a su lado en el sillón y puso su mano en su hombro.

—Entiendo cómo te sientes, pero no puedes huir por siempre Levi. Tienes derecho a ser feliz, además conozco a Eren lo suficiente para asegurarte que te aceptará sin importar tu apariencia. Habla con él.

—Hazme un favor Erwin, —no estaba mirándolo, pero Erwin pudo sentir la determinación en su voz —a partir de este momento seré un hombre, él no puede saber la verdad. Diles a todos que si alguien dice algo yo mismo me encargare de que sufra una muerte horrible.

—Levi, no creo que...

—¿Vas a hacerlo o no? — lo miró con ojos serios y decididos y el hombre supo de inmediato que nada le haría cambiar de opinión.

—De acuerdo, le diré a todos pero prométeme que hablarás con él. — Levi no respondió, sólo se levantó y salió de allí sin mirarlo siquiera.

* * *

No cabía duda de que el destino estaba enseñado con él. Justamente el día que el mocoso comenzaba a trabajar tenía que viajar a París para reunirse con los posibles directivos de las nuevas oficinas que se habían mostrado por completo desinteresados en vender su empresa a Smith & Asociados. Y por si eso no fuera lo suficientemente malo, Hanji había insistido en llevarle un vestido negro que, según ella, resaltaba su perfecta figura. Él no era de usar vestidos, él era un hombre que erróneamente había nacido en el cuerpo de una mujer, ¿cómo iba él a usar un vestido tan revelador? Y claro, el destino como siempre estaba en su contra y su maleta con toda su ropa de había perdido en el vuelo, dejándolo sólo con el traje que uso para viajar, el cual estaba asquerosamente sucio, y el jodido vestido de Hanji.

Llamaron a la puerta por tercera vez en menos de 5 minutos de forma molesta e insistente. ¿Es que acaso esa maldita loca no se rendiría nunca? Sabía que iban tarde a la reunión, claro que lo sabía, pero no estaba dispuesta a salir vistiendo de forma tan vulgar. Se maldijo mentalmente por no haber llevado un traje extra en caso de que algo así sucediera.

—Anda Levi, no es tan malo. Este vestido se verá perfecto en ti.

—Lárgate Hanji, he dicho que no.

—Bien, no me dejas otra opción.

Escuchó como la loca se alejaba de la puerta y pensó que finalmente se había rendido así que regresó hasta la cama y se acostó de nuevo. Ya bastante malo era tener el cuerpo de una mujer pero que encima tuviera que vestirse como una era demasiado. Lo había hecho en sus años como estudiante porque era necesario pero ahora que tenía una vida independiente se negaba a hacerlo de nuevo. El destino definitivamente lo odiaba.

* * *

Su cabeza se sentía muy pesada y parecía que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor. Abrió los ojos lentamente encontrándose en el suelo de la oficina, al parecer se había desmayado luego de ver aquella fotografía. Se levantó despacio y se sentó de nuevo frente al escritorio con la fotografía en la mano, observó con mayor detalle al hombre en ella y el parecido con la persona que veía en sus sueños era innegable, incluso podría jurar que se trataba de la misma persona.

Giró la foto y en la parte trasera notó que había algo escrito con una caligrafía torcida: _"Lic. Levi Rivaille, Smith & Asociados"_ y eso fue todo lo que necesito para que algo en su cerebro hiciera clic. En ese momento y como si estuviera visualizando una película, una avalancha de recuerdos llegó a su mente mostrándole toda una vida en cuestión de horas o quizá solo fueron minutos, no estaba seguro pero cuando terminó tenía un dolor de cabeza terrible. Al fin todo tuvo sentido para el castaño, todos esos sueños, las muchas veces que despertó en medio de la noche gritando, todo estaba claro y a la vez terriblemente confuso. Estaba encorvado sobre el asiento cuando escuchó como llamaban a la puerta, con las pocas fuerzas que tenía escondió la fotografía de nuevo antes de susurrar un adelante y vio a Erwin parado en el marco de la puerta mirándole con curiosidad.

—¿Está todo bien?

Eren se preguntó si se vería tan mal como se sentía en ese momento, quizá pensara que no podía con el trabajo.

—Si, todo está perfecto Erwin. — el rubio no pareció creerle pues no abandonó el tema.

—De acuerdo. Escucha si no te sientes bien eres libre de ir a casa, de hecho puedes tomarte algunos días si lo necesitas ya que no comenzarás a trabajar formalmente sino hasta la próxima semana.

—Gracias Erwin pero no quiero que piensen que soy un irresponsable, puedo al menos leer los expedientes y estudiarlos un poco antes de comenzar.

—No te ves muy bien, y será peor si enfermas, al menos tomate la tarde libre. —Muy en contra de su voluntad terminó aceptando pues el dolor de cabeza se estaba volviendo insoportable.

—De acuerdo, volveré mañana. Gracias por todo.

Salió de la oficina dejando sólo al rubio quien hacía una llamada al extranjero. Después de un par de tonos al fin recibió respuesta.

—Hey Erwin, ¿Qué tal va todo? ¿Lo has hecho ya?

—Todo va de maravilla, estoy seguro que el plan será un éxito. ¿Qué hay de ti, lograste convencerla?

—Aún no, sigue siendo un maldito obstinado, pero ya estoy tomando medidas, te aseguro que lograré convencerla.

—De acuerdo, te lo encargo.

Terminó la llamada y removió entre los expedientes para recuperar la fotografía que había implantado. La sostuvo frente a sus ojos un momento observando a la chica en la foto, era de unos años atrás pero ella no cambiaba ni un poco.

Desde pequeños, Hanji, Levi y él habían sido muy buenos amigos; siempre tuvieron una relación muy cercana a pesar de las diferencias entre ellos, era como si se conocieran desde siempre. Con los años se enteraron que todos ellos compartían sueños similares de otra época en la que se veían a sí mismos enfrentando monstruos gigantes y poco a poco lograron recuperar sus recuerdos de aquella otra vida junto con todo el horror que implicaba.

Cuando se enteró que Eren estaba buscando trabajo no dudó ni un segundo en ofrecer su empresa y así fue como armo un elaborado plan junto con Hanji para volver a unirlos, aunque no contaba con que la pelinegra se pondría tan insoportable con la idea de ver de nuevo al más joven.

—El destino puede ser muy extraño a veces Levi, no deberías dejarte vencer por eso.

* * *

La loca se había ido hacía ya varios minutos por lo que estuvo seguro que se había rendido y se había ido ella sola a la reunión, sin embargo al poco tiempo la escuchó volver con la maldita llave. Trató de llegar hasta la puerta para impedirle el paso pero fue imposible, estaba dentro y cerró tras ella.

—Anda ya que vamos tarde a la reunión, además no es tan malo, es bastante conservador. —La castaña le mostró un vestido negro perfectamente planchado. En realidad ella tenía razón y el vestido no era tan extravagante como pensaba, era completamente negro, de mangas largas, escote tipo barco y suficientemente largo para cubrir un poco más abajo de sus rodillas. Llevaba también un par de medias, zapatillas y un abrigo, todos negros. — vamos Levi solo por esta vez, además aquí nadie te conoce.

Levi se detuvo por un momento a observar a Hanji y se dio cuenta que ya se encontraba perfectamente lista y si llegaban tarde sería su culpa.

—Deja eso en la cama y lárgate. — le dijo desviando la mirada para ocultar su sonrojo. La castaña le sonrió y dejó las cosas en la cama antes de salir.

No había tiempo que perder, ya se había duchado antes así que se dirigió hasta la ropa. No es que no supiera como usar aquello pero le resultaba sumamente incómodo. Fue un poco más difícil de lo que esperaba pero al cabo de unos minutos estaba lista caminando hasta el living para encontrarse con Hanji.

—Deberías vestirte así más a menudo, te ves increíble. Tal vez incluso logres conquistar a alguno de los socios y los convenzas de vender.

—No digas estupideces Hanji —le lanzó una mirada amenazadora —y date prisa, no quiero llegar tarde a la reunión.

Soltando un suspiro exagerado la castaña la siguió antes de que la golpeara.

* * *

Llegó a casa apenas pudiendo mantenerse en pie, el dolor le estaba taladrando la cabeza. Se dirigió directo a su habitación y se metió en la cama sin molestarse en encender las luces. Por suerte ahora vivía solo así no tenía que explicar a nadie lo que estaba pasando, ahora sólo quería quedarse en cama y no salir de allí hasta que todo aquello terminara. Recuerdos seguían llegando uno tras otro reviviendo los horrores de aquella época, pero también estaban los recuerdos agradables: sus amigos, su hermana, su escuadrón... Levi, especialmente los recuerdos de todo lo vivido con su superior desde el tribunal hasta las noches de pasión que compartieron. Algunos recuerdos se mantenían borrosos y era difícil ligarlos, era como ver las piezas de un rompecabezas sin poder encajarlas, aun así podía sentir que algo faltaba, estaba seguro que se olvidaba de algo importante aunque no sabía lo que era. Perdido entre sus pensamientos se quedó dormido pensando que si ese empleo podría ayudarle a encontrar a Levi él haría hasta lo imposible por lograrlo y recuperar lo que alguna vez tuvieron. Pero ¿y si Levi no le recordaba a él? No, si ese era el caso haría hasta todo por volver a enamorarlo.

—Te encontraré Levi, juro que lo haré y te enamoraré de nuevo, las veces que sean necesarias con tal de estar a tu lado.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, nos leemos la próxima semana :D**


	3. La realidad es la peor pesadilla

**Hola de nuevo, aquí esta el capitulo de esta semana y por fin ha llegado el momento del reencuentro**

**Advertencias:**Drama, AU, reencarnación, Fem!Levi, posible Lemmon más adelante

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin pertenecen a Hajime Isayama

* * *

**La realidad es la peor pesadilla**

El regreso al hotel fue agotador, la reunión se había prolongado por más tiempo de lo esperado y su mal humor no hacía más que aumentar con cada minuto que pasaba. Cuando llegaron a las oficinas donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión les hicieron esperar por casi media hora antes de anunciar su llegada ya que al parecer alguien se había olvidado de anunciar que llegarían ese día y les negaban el acceso.

Cuando finalmente pudieron pasar los ejecutivos que se supone tenían que ver estaban saliendo a cenar y acabaron acompañándolos muy a su pesar. Durante toda la cena tuvo que lidiar con uno de esos idiotas ejecutivos que no paraba de coquetearle y que incluso intentó propasarse con ella después de algunas copas. Le habría matado a golpes de no ser porque necesitaban cerrar el negocio, pero al final de la noche todo terminó sin éxito y con la promesa de que pensarían en la venta. De verdad odiaba esas reuniones.

Recién llegaron se dirigió a su habitación ignorando los gritos de Hanji y fue directo a tomar un baño. El calor del agua fue tan relajante que por primera vez en toda la semana se permitió dejar volar sus pensamientos hacia cierto joven castaño de ojos verdes, ¿cómo habría ido su primer día en la oficina? ¿Se habría enterado ya de que él trabajaba allí? ¿Lo recordaría si quiera? Una parte de ella deseaba que le recordara, que cuando se vieran de nuevo corriera a sus brazos diciéndole lo mucho que había anhelado verle y que estarían juntos de nuevo sin importar nada _tal como lo prometió_, pero por otro lado tenía miedo de que se enterara de su actual condición y le rechazará, alejándose de ella. No podría soportarlo. Sin poder evitarlo una lágrima escapó de sus ojos humedeciendo su mejilla, _estúpidas hormonas_ pensó, y se sumergió por completo en la tina.

* * *

Despertó temprano sintiéndose mejor que el día anterior, había vuelto a soñar con esa otra época aunque esta vez fueron sueños más agradables. Erwin le había dicho que podía tomarse unos días pero no se sentía tan mal, además no quería esperar más tiempo, sabía que estaba cerca de encontrar a Levi y aprovecharía ese día para averiguar todo lo que pudiera sobre su paradero.

Cuando llegó al despacho Erwin pareció sorprendido de verle y le siguió hasta la oficina.

-¿Te sientes mejor Eren? Si lo necesitas puedes tomarte también este día. -Erwin sabía por experiencia propia que recuperar los recuerdos de su otra vida era un proceso agotador, además prácticamente le había obligado a recordar por lo que no quería que el joven se presionara con el trabajo aunque tampoco podía explicarle sus motivos ni preguntarle si había logrado recordar todo ya que no daba señales de haberlo hecho, solo le quedaba esperar.

Para el más joven fue extraño ver a su _comandante_ de nuevo por primera vez desde que lo había recordado y se preguntó si tal vez él recordaría aquella época, quizás supiera el paradero de Levi, sin embargo el rubio no había mostrado señales de reconocerle y podría pensar que estaba loco si le preguntaba por lo que decidió averiguarlo por su cuenta después.

-Estoy bien, ahora mismo comenzaré a trabajar.

-De acuerdo, si necesitas algo estaré en mi oficina.

Se despidió del rubio y se dispuso a aprovechar esos días para investigar.

* * *

La semana pasó volando y pronto llegó el sábado. Un par de días atrás su maleta fue entregada al hotel y por suerte estaba intacta, ya no tendría que usar la ropa que Hanji había llevado. Finalmente el viaje había concluido aunque no tan bien como esperaban. Hanji había llamado a su habitación unas horas antes para notificarle el cambio del vuelo y ahora se encontraba ordenando su equipaje para volver. Casi terminaba de colocar toda la ropa en su sitio cuando llamaron a su puerta, supuso que se trataría de la loca por lo que sólo gritó un adelante y siguió con lo suyo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, acaso no ves que estoy ocupada?

-Me disculpo por interrumpir su trabajo, -habló su invitado que obviamente no era Hanji -pero no podía permitir que se fuera sin hablar primero con usted. -Se giró para quedar de frente a él, el hombre ebrio de la reunión cuyo nombre ni siquiera recordaba. Ahora que no estaba ocupada quitándoselo de encima pudo apreciar mejor sus rasgos, su piel blanca pero no tanto como la suya, grandes ojos verde oscuro y una cabellera rubia un poco larga. Y alto, demasiado alto, quizás metro ochenta o así. _Daniel_, recordó, ese era su nombre.

-Largo de aquí, ¿o es que no fui clara en la cena? No estoy interesada en idiotas. -le miro frunciendo el ceño.

-Que cruel señorita, he de decir que desde el primer momento en que la vi me sentí atraído por usted. -El hombre avanzó hasta donde se encontraba Levi.

-Largo de mi habitación. -le enfrento girando completamente hacia él lista para defenderse si fuera necesario.

-Por favor no piense mal de mí, sólo he venido a ofrecerle mis disculpas por la otra noche y a traerle un mensaje de mi jefe.

Levi se cruzó de brazos frente a él dándole a entender que lo escuchaba.

-Mi jefe, el señor Richard me ha pedido que le informe que está dispuesto a vender la compañía a Smith & asociados siempre y cuando el siga a cargo de las oficinas. Dijo que se comunicará con el señor Smith para acordar los detalles.

-Se lo informare, ahora si ya terminó le pido que se retire, tengo cosas que hacer.

-En realidad señorita, tengo otro mensaje para usted, mi jefe está muy interesado en que usted trabaje para nosotros. Esta dispuesto a ofrecerle la dirección general de las oficinas en Francia si acepta.

-No estoy interesada. -le respondió tajante.

-No tiene que darme una respuesta ahora mismo, tome el tiempo que necesite para pensarlo, las puertas estarán abiertas para usted en el momento que lo decida. Que tenga buen viaje.

El hombre dejó una tarjeta en la mesa de noche y se retiró. En cuanto abandonó la habitación, Levi aseguró la puerta para evitar más visitas indeseadas y reanudó su labor de empacar, ignorando por completo la tarjeta.

* * *

Para Eren la semana fue poco o nada productiva. Había hecho amistad con Petra, que ahora era la recepcionista de la oficina y no le recordaba; ella le habló acerca de la empresa y le ayudó a ponerse al día con los casos que seguían activos.

En esos días trató de buscar de nuevo la fotografía de Levi mas le fue imposible encontrarla, incluso pensó que había imaginado aquello pero descartó la idea. Trató de preguntar a los empleados si alguien conocía a Levi pero nadie le daba información útil, y tampoco había logrado averiguar nada sobre la persona con quien trabajaría. Con cada día se sentía más y más desanimado y el viernes por la tarde concluyó que ni Erwin ni nadie más le recordaba.

Estaba tan deprimido por ese pensamiento que incluso siendo fin de semana no quiso salir de su apartamento. Podía sentir que estaba cerca del pelinegro, pero cada pista le llevaba a un callejón sin salida que lo estaba desesperado y ahora más que nunca temía que él tampoco le recordase.

* * *

El vuelo llegó retrasado, por un segundo ambas creyeron que tendrían que tomar un taxi para ir a casa, sin embargo al salir se encontraron con que Erwin había enviado por ellas. La casa de Levi quedaba primero por lo que se despidió de Hanji y bajó del auto. En la privacidad de su hogar se dedicó a tomar un baño e inmediatamente después se quedó dormida, sin preocupaciones, sin pesadillas... sin sueños, fue una buena y vacía noche.

La mañana siguiente se dedicó a limpiar hasta el último rincón del departamento pues en una semana se había llenado de suciedad. Cuando se disponía a guardar las cosas que había utilizado se detuvo frente a un ventanal que daba hacia el balcón y observó su reflejo con detenimiento. Su rostro era idéntico, su estatura e incluso llevaba el mismo corte de cabello, podría decirse que era exactamente igual a su yo de antes, de no ser por un pequeño detalle, ahora era una mujer.

Se dirigió a su habitación, hasta el armario y se dispuso a cambiar radicalmente sus ropas. Nunca había usado vestidos o alguna otra prenda femenina, sin embargo la mayoría de sus trajes se ajustaban a su cuerpo más de lo que le gustaría y eso era algo que no podría permitirse ahora. Se probó toda la ropa que tenía mirándose a detalle en un espejo de cuerpo entero, removió todas las prendas ajustadas y conservo únicamente aquellas que disimulaban sus curvas, al final terminó con sólo cinco trajes completos y un par de camisas. Por mucho que lo odiara, necesitaba ir de compras.

* * *

El domingo para Eren prometía descanso y tiempo para poner sus ideas en orden. Se había negado a salir de casa y, en cambio, opto por pasar el día viendo películas para olvidar sus problemas por unas horas. Sin embargo le fue imposible poner su mente en otra cosa que no fuera su amado sargento, estaba a punto de apagar el televisor cuando sonó su teléfono celular marcando un número desconocido.

-¿Hola? -respondió el castaño.

-¿Eren, eres tú? Soy Armin. –escuchar la voz de su amigo le devolvió la alegría perdida.

-Hey que sorpresa.

-Siento no haberme comunicado antes pero tenía demasiado trabajo. Estaré en la ciudad unos días la próxima semana, me preguntaba si podríamos vernos.

-Seguro, hay muchas cosas que quiero contarte -le respondió alegre -te llamare para acordar algo.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos pronto.

Colgó y sin querer una amplia sonrisa se formó en su rostro, hacia un par de años que no veía a su amigo, quizás podría hablarle sobre sus recuerdos. Las cosas parecían mejorar.

* * *

El lunes por la mañana Eren se aseguró de levantarse antes y llegar temprano al despacho, hoy finalmente conocería a su nuevo jefe y estaba ansioso por saber qué clase de persona seria. Al llegar se encontró con Erwin, quien le dijo que _él_ llegaría más tarde. Le agradeció y se dispuso a comenzar su trabajo con ánimos renovados.

La vida no se ajusta a tus deseos, sin importar cuanto deseó que ese día no llegara, finalmente era lunes. Levi había informado que llegaría tarde por culpa del tráfico, lo cual no era del todo cierto, en realidad lo único que buscaba era retrasar lo inevitable. Cuando finalmente llego al despacho se dirigió primero a la oficina de Erwin y entro sin llamar.

-¿Qué tal el viaje? -le pregunto el rubio sin levantar la mirada pues nadie más entraba así a su oficina.

-Te enviaré mi informe después.

-Está en tu oficina. -Erwin le conocía lo suficiente para saber que aquél era el motivo de su visita pero no se atrevería a preguntar directamente. -¿Ya has pensado en cómo se lo dirás?

-He pensado en muchas cosas Erwin. -Comenzó a ir hacia la salida dispuesta a enfrentar la situación de una vez por todas, nunca antes había huido y ésta no sería la primera vez.

-Iré contigo. -Declaró el rubio dándole alcance. Ambos salieron de allí rumbo a la oficina.

Mientras leía algunos informes tuvo un extraño presentimiento que le hizo temblar y escuchó voces acercándose, había llegado el momento de conocer a su misterioso compañero. La puerta de la oficina se abrió lentamente dejando ver al hombre que durante años había invadido sus sueños y que buscaba con desesperación, ahí frente a él se encontraba su Levi mirándolo directamente a los ojos con su expresión impasible, tal como lo recordaba. Estaba a punto de correr hasta él pero entonces el pelinegro habló hacia Erwin a quien no había notado antes sin quitarle los ojos de encima al castaño.

-Erwin, ¿quién es este mocoso y qué está haciendo en mi oficina?

_No_. Sin poder evitarlo el dolor se apoderó de él y la incredulidad se dibujó en su rostro mostrando la decepción que sentía. _Por favor que sea una broma_. Justo lo que más temía estaba ocurriendo frente a sus ojos. Levi no lo recordaba.

En ese momento sintió su corazón romperse y sus esperanzas se desvanecieron como si despertara de un sueño, de vuelta a la horrible realidad.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Nos leemos pronto :D**


	4. Volverte a ver

**Hola de nuevo, aquí el nuevo capítulo un poco antes de la fecha. Esta vez tengo dos anuncios que dar en las notas finales sobre el siguiente capitulo. Espero que lo disfruten ^.^**

**Advertencias:**Drama, AU, reencarnación, Fem!Levi, posible Lemmon más adelante

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin pertenecen a Hajime Isayama

* * *

**Volverte a ver**

—Erwin, ¿quién es este mocoso y qué está haciendo en mi oficina?

El rubio volteó a mirarle con incredulidad, ¿en serio pensaba fingir no reconocerlo? No sólo le estaba ocultando su género sino que también le ocultaría que le recordaba. Volteó ahora hacia Eren quien parecía a punto de estallar en llanto. Tal vez estaba equivocado y Eren si recordaba.

—Su nombre es Eren Jaeger, es el chico del que te hablé.

—Te dije que buscaras a alguien más. —Miró al chico de arriba a abajo, en realidad no había cambiado en nada, era un poco mayor que antes pero seguía siendo el mismo mocoso. Su corazón se estrujo al tener que tratarlo con indiferencia pero sabía que era lo mejor para el más joven. Ya había tomado su decisión.

—Hey mocoso, dile a Petra que te de todos los expedientes del último año.

Eren recuperó la compostura y se enderezo frente al pelinegro. —Sí señor. —Se disculpó y salió corriendo de allí directo al baño sin que nadie lo notara. Se encerró y ahí, a solas, finalmente se permitió liberar las lágrimas que quemaban sus ojos. Quiso gritar por el dolor que sentía pero tuvo que contenerse y terminó golpeando la fría pared con su puño. Incluso cuando había considerado que aquello podía ocurrir no era lo mismo que vivirlo, no tenía idea de lo difícil que sería. _No. No puedo rendirme_ se dijo a sí mismo, _voy a recuperarlo. _Se lavó la cara para ocultar su llanto y fue a buscar esos expedientes.

* * *

Apenas el castaño abandonó la oficina Erwin le miró entre sorprendido y molesto.

—¿Qué fue eso Levi? Me prometiste que hablarías con él, ¿acaso no viste su rostro? Es obvio que él te reconoció. —le encaró elevando la voz.

—Yo no prometí nada Smith —se sentó en su escritorio —y si me reconoció o no ese es problema suyo. Te enviaré el reporte más tarde. —dio por terminada la conversación.

El rubio soltó un suspiro y salió del lugar dejándole sólo, nunca podía entender lo que pasaba por su mente.

En la soledad de su oficina, Levi se permitió soltar un profundo suspiro derrotado. Claro que se había dado cuenta, desde el instante en que sus miradas conectaron pudo ver el reconocimiento en los ojos del chico, y no sólo eso, también pudo ver la misma calidez del pasado, pero su decisión estaba tomada.

Toda la noche la había pasado pensando en aquello, en hablar con el castaño, decirle la verdad, incluso en la forma de contarle sobre su género, pero era todo tan complicado para ella que aunque trató de evitarlo acabó pensando en Eren. Era injusto hacerle eso al joven pero era lo mejor para él, porque aun cuando le aceptara llegaría el momento en que sólo estaría a su lado porque se sentiría obligado. Y eso no era justo para Eren.

* * *

Cuando Erwin llegó a su oficina se encontró con que no estaba sólo, Hanji se encontraba sentada frente a su escritorio mirándolo con curiosidad.

—¿Y? Ya se encontraron? Están en medio de la reconciliación justo ahora? Cuéntame todo Erwin. —Le pregunto con entusiasmo y una amplia sonrisa la castaña.

El aludido aseguró la puerta y se dejó caer pesadamente en el sillón de cuero mirándola con pesar.

—Lo negó todo.

La castaña cambió su expresión divertida por una seria y le miró instandolo a seguir.

—Levi le hizo creer que no lo reconoció. Al parecer está decidida a alejarlo.

—Pobre Eren, no pensé que fuera a hacer algo así. —La tristeza les embargo a ambos —sabes si Eren recuerda algo? Si recuerda sobre...

—No estoy seguro, —le interrumpió Erwin —me pareció que había reconocido a Levi pero no podría decir si recuerda o no aquello.

—Ya veo. Tal vez ella no quiere que Eren recuerde eso, o tal vez le preocupe como vaya a reaccionar cuando se entere —clavó sus ojos en los azules de su superior. —En cualquier caso no podemos dejar las cosas así Erwin.

—Es su decisión, no podemos interferir en esto. —El rubio le sonrió con pesar —Yo también siento pena por ellos, pero si eso fue lo que Levi decidió sólo nos resta esperar. Además, Eren fue capaz de ganarse su corazón una vez, confiemos en que lo hará de nuevo.

* * *

Eren regreso poco después con los documentos que le había pedido, que resultaron ser muchos mas de los que esperaba. Se detuvo un segundo en la puerta antes de entrar y tomo un profundo respiro armandose de valor.

—¿Cuanto tiempo más piensas quedarte ahí de pie?

La voz del otro lado de la puerta le saco de sus pensamientos haciéndole estremecer. Era la misma que escuchaba en sus sueños, y le causaba las mismas emociones, pero podía sentir en el fondo la frialdad de sus palabras. Con algo de dificultad a causa de la montaña de papeles en sus brazos finalmente abrió la puerta y entro.

—Lo siento señor, era difícil abrir con tantos papeles.

El pelinegro ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada, en vez de ese descolgó el teléfono y marcó un par de dígitos.

—Petra, envíame una laptop. Después firmare los papeles.

Después de colgar reanudo su trabajo ignorando al joven. Eren por su parte seguía de pie cargando los papeles pues no estaba seguro de que hacer con ellos. El ambiente en la oficina se volvió pesado e incomodo para ambos.

En medio de aquel silencio Eren pudo contemplar con cuidado al pelinegro que estaba concentrado mirando el monitor. Su piel seguía siendo pálida, podría jurar que era igual de suave que antes, su cabello negro y sedoso, sus ojos grises e inexpresivos y esa expresión indiferente que siempre le había atraído. No habia dudas, este era SU Levi.

Levi sintio la penetrante mirada del menor sobre el y un leve temblor recorrio su cuerpo. No necesitaba voltear para notar la intensidad y deseo con que el otro lo miraba. También podía sentir la necesidad de cercanía que el más joven le provocaba y tuvo el impulso de cerrar la distancia que los separaba, pero lo alejo de inmediato y rompió el silencio.

—¿Tengo algo en la cara?

El castaño salio de sus pensamientos y noto que el otro lo miraba finalmente.

—¿Disculpe?

—Dije que si tengo algo en la cara, desde hace ya rato me miras como si fuera alguna clase de fenomeno.

Los colores subieron a su rostro y estuvo a punto de tirar los documentos.

—L-Lo siento mucho señor, no me di cuenta.

El pelinegro lo miró con el ceño fruncido y se giró de nuevo hacia el monitor.

—Si tienes tanto tiempo libre comienza leyendo esos expedientes, cuando termines quiero un informe detallado con tus impresiones de cada uno de los casos. Y procura terminar antes de tu hora de salida que asumo es a las cuatro.

El más joven se quedó helado con aquella orden. Definitivamente este era su sargento.

—Se equivoca, mi hora de salida es a las 8 como todos los demás.

_Genial, tendré que verlo todo el día_, pensó el pelinegro.

—En ese caso tendrás tiempo de sobra.

Estaba a punto de protestar cuando llamaron a la puerta. Era Petra con la laptop que había pedido.

—Bien, ahí tienes. Ahora ponte a trabajar.

—Si señor.

Al parecer el trabajo sería más pesado de lo que pensaba.

Se acomodó en los sillones, lejos del escritorio para evitar incomodar al pelinegro. Estaba apenas por el segundo expediente cuando el teléfono de la oficina y escuchó al mayor contestar.

—¿Que es lo que quieres? —preguntó con notoria molestia. —Ya le dije a Erwin que ese no es problema mío!

Su rostro reflejaba la molestia que sentía y el castaño se preguntó quién habría sido y que hizo para enfurecerlo así.

_No puedes hacerle esto Levi, él no se lo merece. No después de aquello._

—Malditos entrometidos. —susurró el pelinegro antes de volver a lo suyo.

* * *

Volvió a casa sintiéndose muerto de cansancio. Tomó una ducha y se fue directo a la cama. Esa noche le fue difícil conciliar el sueño, finalmente se habia encontrado con Levi, aún cuando él parecía no recordarlo, pero no podía sentirse del todo feliz pues aún teniéndolo tan cerca lo sentía distante. De nuevo se sintió completamente sólo.

_Se encontraba en medio de un bosque de árboles enormes completamente solo. Miraba a su alrededor reconociendo el entorno. No. Estaba buscando algo. Alguien. Levi. Buscó a su sargento con la mirada por todas partes sin éxito hasta que vio una sombra posarse sobre un árbol cercano a donde el se encontraba, se acercó y pudo distinguir al comandante con su ropa llena de sangre, un extraño presentimiento se apoderó de él y corrió hasta donde se encontraba el rubio. _

_—__Comandante! Qué pasó? En donde está..._

_—__Debemos retirarnos! —gritó el comandante ignorandolo por completo —hay que salir de aquí antes de que nos alcancen!_

_Le dedicó una última mirada al castaño que lo dejó helado y se alejo de allí para auxiliar a las tropas. Tenía que seguirlos, lo sabía, pero su cuerpo se movió hacia el lado contrario, internandose en el bosque. Tenía que encontrarlo. _

—Levi!

De nuevo despertó gritando y con el cuerpo cubierto de sudor. De nuevo había tenido ese sueño que por alguna razón le hacía sentir inquieto. Inquieto e impotente. El resto de la noche le fue imposible volver a dormir.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, sobre los avisos son dos: primero que la próxima semana me será imposible actualizar por lo que el siguiente capitulo será hasta dentro de dos semanas; el segundo es que en el próximo capítulo habrá Lemmon (yaoi) y el rating del fic cambia de T a M.**

**Eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos pronto (^o^)/**


	5. Celos

**Advertencias: **Drama, AU, reencarnación, Fem!Levi, Lemmon

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin pertenecen a Hajime Isayama

* * *

**Celos**

_La luz de la luna se filtraba brillante a través de la única ventana de la habitación. En el interior una pareja dormía abrazada. Levi no estaba dormido, Eren lo sabía, pero ambos atesoraban los escasos momentos en que el resto del mundo desaparecía y sólo quedaban ellos dos. Una delgada sabana los cubría a ambos de la cadera hacia abajo, completamente desnudos, mientras Eren abrazaba a Levi por la espalda. _

_La escasa luz tocaba sutilmente la pálida piel del mayor haciéndola ver aún más blanca y brillante a causa de la fina capa de sudor que le cubría. La imagen era tan erótica que Eren no pudo soportar más y lentamente pasó la yema de su dedo índice deslizándolo desde su hombro, pasando por su costado y cintura hasta llegar a su cadera, donde dudó apenas un segundo antes de continuar removiendo la sabana a su paso por su pierna. Sintió el cuerpo más pequeño temblar bajo su toque y repitió el proceso ahora de regreso hasta su hombro mientras besaba suavemente la piel de la nuca logrando así sacarle un suspiro al mayor. _

_Con su mano libre cubrió sus ojos e inclinó su cabeza para dejar expuesto su cuello que comenzó a besar sin prisa. Su otra mano continuaba las caricias esta vez por su pecho arrancándole nuevos suspiros de placer. El calor aumentaba y los besos se convirtieron en mordidas mientras las caricias se tornaban salvajes y necesitadas. Inclinó aún más la cabeza del mayor y dejó una fuerte mordida en la curva de su cuello, al mismo tiempo su mano comenzó a jugar con uno de sus pezones sacándole el primer gemido hasta el momento. Siguió repartiendo mordidas mientras alternaba entre ambos pezones sensibles por su toque, los gemidos del pelinegro aumentaban su intensidad. _

_Ninguno hablaba, después de tanto tiempo juntos las palabras sobraban entre ellos dos._

_Bajó su mano por su pecho, acarició su vientre y llegó hasta su miembro, que comenzó a acariciar lentamente de arriba a abajo y de nuevo hacia arriba deteniéndose en la punta antes de volver a bajar. Besó sus labios con pasión introduciendo su lengua para jugar con la del otro, un beso largo y apasionado que les hizo jadear por más contacto. Todo sin descubrir sus ojos en ningún momento. Levi estaba sorprendentemente dócil como pocas veces y Eren no pensaba dejar pasar la oportunidad. _

_Dejó de masturbarlo para recorrer su pierna de nuevo mientras la posaba sobre sus propias caderas para tener mejor acceso a su entrada húmeda y dilatada por todas las veces que lo habían hecho esa noche. Pasó sus dedos alrededor de es exquisito lugar haciendo temblar al pelinegro por la anticipación. Lentamente introdujo su miembro en su estrecha entrada hasta el fondo y salió por completo de nuevo iniciando un ritmo de lentas y profundas embestidas, todas dirigidas al punto que hacía a Levi gemir de placer. No aceleró el ritmo, continuó entrando y saliendo de su interior al mismo tiempo que le besaba, ahogando sus gemidos que morían en su boca. El mayor movía sus caderas al compás marcado por su pareja. Cerca del clímax, Levi rompió el beso y liberó un grito de placer._

_—__Ngh... Eren... Eren, aaagh _

_Escuchar al pelinegro gemir su nombre de esa manera le hizo llegar al tan ansiado orgasmo, terminando ambos al mismo tiempo. _

_Se quedaron en la misma posición mientras regulaban su respiración, con Eren todavía en el interior del mayor, y luego Eren descubrió sus ojos y besó de nuevo sus labios. _

_—__¿Qué fue eso, un nuevo fetiche tuyo? —preguntó el pelinegro con fingida molestia. _

_—__Sí, algo así. —le respondió con una risa traviesa. La verdad es que Eren disfrutaba dejar al hombre más fuerte de la humanidad viéndose vulnerable entre sus brazos. _

_—__Dios, acabo de hacerte mío y ya deseo poseerte de nuevo. _

_—__Estúpido mocoso insaciable, lo hemos hecho ya cinco veces esta noche. Como sigas viniéndote dentro de mí voy a quedar embarazado si no es que ya lo estoy. _

_Eren se rió suavemente y movió su mano para posarla sobre el vientre de Levi, que inconscientemente también llevó una mano sobre la del castaño. _

_—__Sería genial si pudieras darme un hijo Levi._

_—__Si quieres tener hijos deberías buscarte alguna chica. —le reclamó apartando la mirada para ocultar el sonrojo que cubría su rostro, aunque no pasó desapercibido para el joven. _

_—__No seas tonto, yo sólo podría amarte a ti. Además, eso no significa que no podamos seguir intentando._

_Levi sintió el miembro del castaño endurecerse de nuevo en su interior y sus mejillas se tornaron aún más rojas. _

_—__Acabamos de terminar, ¿cómo puedes estar duro de nuevo? _

_—__Tú me pones así, te deseo todo el tiempo. —Ronroneo en su oído. —Sólo una vez más amor._

_Salió del cálido interior del mayor sólo para moverlos a ambos en la cama y quedar ahora sobre él, entre sus piernas, listo para otra ronda. La noche prometía ser muy larga para ellos._

* * *

Despertó jadeando, con el cuerpo empapado de sudor y el corazón acelerado. Otra vez había tenido ese maldito sueño. Desde la noche anterior a que comenzara a trabajar con el mocoso había empezado a tener sueños de ese estilo y de eso ya había pasado una semana. Se levantó y se dirigió al baño como cada noche para darse un baño de agua helada. Desnuda bajo el agua, de forma inconsciente, llevó una mano hasta su vientre recordando las palabras del mocoso. _Sería genial si pudieras darme un hijo Levi. _

_Ahora si podría darte un hijo, todos los que quieras_, pensó, pero alejó el pensamiento tan rápido como llegó y salió del baño para volver a dormir. Cada día le costaban más inventarse trabajos para tener ocupado al chico y mantenerlo lejos de ella. No podía permitirse tenerlo cerca pues ansiaba sentir su toque sobre su cuerpo y sabía que no sería capaz de resistir la tentación.

* * *

Eren despertó agitado y sudando en medio de la noche. Había vuelto a soñar con su jefe y cada vez le era más difícil contenerse para no saltarle encima y hacerlo suyo sobre el escritorio. Se levantó y se dirigió al baño a tomar una ducha helada mientras pensaba en el hombre que siempre había invadido sus sueños y si él también tendría sueños similares.

* * *

No había conseguido volver a dormir, cada vez que cerraba los ojos el mismo maldito sueño llegaba a su mente. Apenas amaneció recibió una llamada de Erwin.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Sólo llamaba para saber cómo estás. —Respondió el rubio del otro lado de la línea.

—Tú y yo sabemos que eso no es verdad, ve al grano.

—De acuerdo, sólo quiero asegurarme de que recuerdas nuestra cena esta noche.

—Dijiste que era algo importante. Allí estaré.

Colgó y salió de la cama.

* * *

Eren se levantó temprano. Armin llamaría en cualquier momento para reunirse luego de casi un año sin verse. Se vistió con un pantalón negro de vestir, camisa verde y un par de zapatos negros. Justo terminaba de arreglarse cuando sonó su celular.

—Hey Armin, ¿qué tal el viaje?

—Perfecto, ¿crees que puedas recogerme en el aeropuerto?

—Seguro, voy para allá.

Esta sería su oportunidad de hablar con alguien más de lo que estaba pasando sin que lo tomaran por loco.

Una hora después veía a su mejor amigo atravesar las puertas de la sala de llegadas. Sé saludaron efusivamente y salieron directo al departamento del castaño.

—Gracias por dejarme dormir aquí Eren, espero no ocasionarte molestias.

—Para nada Armin, así podremos pasarla bien el tiempo que estés aquí.

El rubio tomó una ducha luego de instalarse y después se dirigió hasta la cocina donde Eren preparaban la comida. Su amigo ni siquiera notó su llegada, en cambio parecía distraído, como si su mente se encontrara en cualquier otra parte.

—Eren. —le llamó al fin, causando que se sobresaltara.

—Dios Armin, me has dado un susto de muerte, no te oí llegar.

—Llevo un rato aquí. ¿Quieres decirme que te pasa? Has estado actuando extraño y pareces distraído.

Pensó en negarlo todo, decirle que estaba bien y eran ideas suyas, pero se decidió a contarle, después de todo eso era lo que pensaba hacer en algún momento de la semana. Soltó un suspiro y miró a su amigo a los ojos.

—De acuerdo, te lo contaré mientras comemos.

Sirvió dos platos mientras Armin colocaba la mesa y ambos se sentaron a comer sumidos en un incómodo silencio.

—Eren —le llamó con tono de reproche.

—¿Recuerdas los sueños de los que te hablé? —se decidió a ir directo al asunto, el otro asintió en silencio. —La semana pasada, cuando comencé a trabajar en Smith y asociados, encontré una fotografía...

Se detuvo abruptamente sin saber cómo decir lo siguiente. Armin sabía de sus sueños, él mismo le había hecho considerar la posibilidad de que fueran recuerdos, pero incluso ahora le era difícil hablar con él.

—¿Qué clase de fotografía?

—U-una foto d-de Él.

—¿Él? —le miró confundido.

—El hombre de mis sueños. —Su voz bajó hasta convertirse en un susurro —De Levi.

Armin le miró sin saber que decir exactamente. Él mismo tenía sueños de esa otra época sin embargo no era el mismo tipo de sueños. Apenas lograba recordar un par de cosas, pero recordaba ésta en particular, al sargento Rivaille, el único amor de su amigo.

—¿Estás seguro de que es él? Tal vez te estás confundiendo.

Eren sonrió amargamente y bajó la mirada antes de responder.

—No sólo estoy seguro que es él. Yo... lo he visto. Es mi jefe.

Armin sólo atinó a soltar un _Oh_ después de escuchar eso.

—No lo entiendo. Si has vuelto a verlo e incluso están trabajando juntos, ¿por qué te ves tan abatido?

—Él no me recuerda Armin. —lágrimas intentaban abandonar sus ojos y le fue imposible contenerlas luego de admitir en voz alta lo siguiente. —No sólo no me recuerda, también se ha empeñado en mantenerse alejado de mí.

—Eso me parece muy extraño. Si él no te recuerda, ¿porqué querría alejarte? Tal vez piensa lo mismo que tú, que no le recuerdas, y por eso se mantiene alejado. O quizás sea por algo más... ¿Has hablado con él de esto? De tus sueños quiero decir.

—Pues yo... bueno, no en realidad.

—Tal vez deberías comenzar por allí.

* * *

Por la noche, Eren y Armin salieron a cenar a un nuevo restaurante Italiano que acababan de abrir en la zona. Esperaban que fuera más difícil conseguir una mesa al no tener reservación, mas en unos minutos estaban siendo guiados por el lugar. Se sentaron uno junto al otro y se disponían a ver la carta cuando Eren vio un rostro familiar llegar un par de mesas delante de ellos.

* * *

Erwin llegó apenas unos minutos antes de lo acordado rogando que su acompañante no hubiera decidido llegar con demasiada anticipación. En su camino a la mesa logró distinguir a cierto joven castaño unas pocas mesas más allá de la suya. Pensaba saludarlo, pero una idea mejor llegó a su mente y pasó de largo.

—¿Desea ordenar ahora señor?

—Gracias, estoy esperando a alguien. —soltó la última palabra con un tono coqueto lo suficientemente alto para que llegara a oídos de Eren.

—Volveré más tarde entonces.

* * *

Eren pensaba que debería saludar al rubio, después de todo era su jefe, sin embargo la forma en que habló de ese alguien le había llamado la atención. _Quizá tenga una cita,_ pensó, y decidió no incomodarlo.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Armin al ver que estaba distraído.

—Ah no, nada, sólo vi a mi jefe unas mesas más allá.

—¡¿Al sargento?!

—No, —respondió nervioso señalando discretamente al hombre —Erwin, ¿lo recuerdas?

—¿El comandante? —Casi gritó y el castaño tuvo que cubrir su boca para evitarlo, por suerte el otro no se dio cuenta pues estaba mirando hacia la entrada, tal vez su cita había llegado. El mismo dirigió su mirada hacia donde el otro veía y lo que descubrió lo dejó helado.

* * *

Llegó al restaurante sólo unos minutos antes de la hora acordada, esperaba que al rubio no se le ocurriera llegar tarde.

—Buenas noches señor, ¿tiene reservación?

—Sí, debe estar a nombre de Erwin Smith.

Vio unos segundos como el hombre buscaba en su lista hasta que encontró la reservación y volvió a mirarla con sorpresa.

—Mil disculpas señorita, su acompañante ya llegó, ahora mismo la acompañan hasta la mesa.

Agradeció y siguió al mesero por entre las mesas hasta que logró ver al rubio en una de las esquinas más alejadas.

—Me alegra verte. —Saludó Erwin con una sonrisa poniéndose de pie.

—¿En qué estabas pensando? —preguntó una vez que el mesero se retiró. —¿No podías simplemente dar mi nombre? ¿Por qué mierda tenías que hacer eso de señorita?

—Cálmate Levi, me preguntaron cuando hice la llamada, son sus políticas de calidad o algo así, es para hacer el trato más formal.

En ese momento el mesero volvió listo para tomar su orden, interrumpiendo cualquier protesta suya.

Ambos ordenaron sus platos y justo cuando el mesero se encontraba a unos pasos lejos de la mesa, Erwin le llamó de nuevo alzando la voz.

—Tráiganos también una botella de su mejor vino.

Le sonrió con complicidad y lanzó una mirada discreta a Eren, quién parecía estar sorprendido y molesto por igual.

—Esta será una gran noche. —Dijo soltando una risa divertida, la chica sólo lo miró con molestia preguntándose por qué había aceptado venir.

* * *

No podía creerlo, la persona a quien Erwin esperaban no era otro que SU Levi. No sólo parecía una cena romántica, incluso se había tomado la molestia de ordenar _el mejor vino de la casa_, también parecía que ambos la estaban pasando muy bien. Algunas veces el rubio se había atrevido a tocar sutilmente la mano del otro, incluso un par de veces tocó su hombro de forma demasiado íntima para su gusto. Pero lo que más le molestaba era que Levi no hacía nada por evitar el contacto, incluso parecía estar disfrutando de su compañía.

—¿Eren?— Le llamó su amigo, y por su tono pudo decir que ya le había llamado varias veces.

—Perdona, ¿dijiste algo?

—Te estaba preguntado ¿qué te pasa? Has estado mirando hacia quién sabe dónde mientras haces gestos extraños, si no estás cómodo aquí podemos ir a otra parte.

—N-No yo sólo... arrg ¡está aquí Armin! —levantó la voz pero no demasiado para que no le escucharan —¡Levi está aquí, cenando con Erwin!

El rubio siguió su mirada y pudo ver lo que molestaba a su amigo, un par de mesas más allá ambos hombres charlaban de forma muy amena mientras cenaban.

—Se ven bastante cercanos —comentó regresando la mirada al castaño, —¿sabes si están saliendo?

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y se sintió incapaz de responder. En realidad no estaba seguro de que hubiera algo entre ellos, aunque la forma en que Erwin le trataba y como a Levi no le molestaba le hacía pensar en aquello como la única explicación. En un segundo sintió el calor subir hasta su cabeza y su cuerpo tensarse, estaba celoso, muy celoso.

* * *

El rostro del joven era un verdadero poema para él. Desde donde estaba podía notar perfectamente que estaba muriendo de celos, pero aún no era suficiente y tenía que aprovechar que Levi no había notado aún su presencia.

—Entonces Levi, ¿por qué no me hablaste sobre la oferta que te hicieron en París la semana pasada?

Lo cierto era que el principal motivo para cenar esa noche era averiguar que había detrás de esa oferta.

—No sé cómo demonios te enteraste pero ya me he encargado de rechazar su oferta personalmente.

—Lo sé, —asintió —sin embargo me preocupa lo que hay detrás de ese ofrecimiento.

Levi se cruzó de brazos y le miró fijamente.

—Lo que quiero decir es que ellos no estaban dispuestos a vender e incluso se mostraron firmes en su decisión de no establecer una alianza, sin embargo después de que ustedes estuvieran en París cambiaron por completo de opinión y aceptaron todas las condiciones, no te parece extraño.

—Hay algo que no me estás diciendo.

Clavó sus ojos grises en los azules del más alto que terminó rindiéndose. Soltó un profundo suspiro y se pasó la mano por el pelo antes de continuar.

—Pusieron algunas condiciones...

—Lo sé, ellos quieren seguir a cargo. —Le interrumpió.

—No sólo eso, ellos quieren a alguien en específico. Te quieren a ti Levi.

* * *

—¡¿Dices que llevas una semana trabajando con él y ni siquiera te habla?!

Ésta vez no pudo evitar que subiera la voz, sin embargo los otros no parecían darse cuenta de su presencia. _O tal vez me estén ignorando_, pensó Eren.

—Shh, ¿quieres bajar la voz? Eso es justamente lo que dije, apenas y me mira, es como si no pudiera soportar mi presencia, ¡y ahora míralos tan cercanos! Esto tiene que ser una broma.

Apenas y había comido, más bien se preocupaba de vigilar constantemente los movimientos de los dos hombres sentados más allá sin siquiera tratar de disimular los celos que amenazaban con volverlo loco. Incluso se había olvidado por completo de su pobre amigo que seguía tratando de evitar que se levantara de la mesa y fuera directo a la de sus jefes.

No podía escuchar mucho de lo que decían, pero siempre era el rubio quien se acercaba peligrosamente al otro. Además entre copa y copa parecía acercarse aún más.

—¡Tienes que calmarte Eren! Van a sacarnos de aquí si sigues comportándote así.

Armin trataba en vano de tranquilizarlo miente se moría de vergüenza pues casi todos a su alrededor les miraban de forma crítica.

—No puedo calmarme, ¿acaso no los ves?

El rubio volteó discretamente de nuevo hacia la mesa que tanto observaba su amigo, donde Erwin se encontraba sirviendo dos copas de champagne y mirando al pelinegro con una mirada traviesa.

* * *

—Como sea, me he encargado de dejarles claro que no estoy interesada en mudarme a París. A ningún sitio en realidad.

Desvío la mirada de la azul que le miraba profundamente tratando de evitar que notara la verdadera razón detrás de sus palabras, aun así él la conocía lo suficiente para darse cuenta y lo dejó claro soltando una risa cómplice.

—¿No será que tu único motivo para rechazarlos tiene unos grandes y expresivos ojos verdes? —preguntó susurrando directamente en su oído mientras le pasaba una copa.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, sin poder evitarlo el calor subió hasta su rostro y un ligero casi imperceptible sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, haciéndole bajar el rostro admitiendo su derrota. Erwin por su parte tenía una sonrisa triunfal grabada en el rostro, que se ensanchó aún más luego de ver el rostro de Eren lleno de furia.

—¡Salud! —brindaron, Erwin muy animado y Levi muriendo de vergüenza.

* * *

¡Se sonrojo! Encima de todo se había sonrojado con los coqueteos de Erwin. No estaba dispuesto a quedarse viendo ni un segundo más.

—¡Armin! —Le llamó —nos vamos en este momento.

Salió del lugar sin molestarse en esperar a su amigo, ahora más decidido que nunca a ponerse manos a la obra. _¡No perderé a Levi por nada ni por nadie!_

* * *

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó la pelinegra al ver la sonrisa de autosuficiencia del rubio.

—No es nada, terminemos de cenar.

* * *

Llegó la mañana y Eren no había logrado dormir en toda la noche. Finalmente poco antes de que sonara la alarma decidió armarse de valor y hablar con Levi. Llegó temprano a la oficina sabiendo que el mayor ya debería estar allí y que el maldito de Erwin probablemente llegaría más tarde. Antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta para enfrentar a su jefe, escuchó la voz de Petra llamándole con curiosidad.

—¡Eren! Llegaste temprano —le saludó dedicándole una amplia sonrisa que correspondió.

—Sí, tenía cosas que hablar con el señor Rivaille.

La chica le miró confundida y luego se dio cuenta de que seguro no estaba enterado.

—Lo siento Eren, tendrás que esperar un rato hasta que lleguen.

—¿Hasta que lleguen? —Ahora fue turno del castaño de mostrarse confundido.

—El señor Erwin llamó esta mañana para avisar que ambos llegarían tarde.

La furia le inundó de nuevo y un nuevo ataque de celos llegó al pensar que habían pasado la noche juntos. Ese desgraciado de Erwin no sabía con quien se estaba metiendo.

—Ya veo, gracias Petra.

Se despidió de la chica y mientras la veía alejarse sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombro. Volteó curioso a ver de quien se trataban y se llevó una gran sorpresa con lo que vio.

—¡Hey Eren! ¿Te apetece ir a tomar un café?


	6. Encuentros convenientes

**Advertencias:**Drama, AU, reencarnación, Fem!Levi, Lemmon

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin pertenecen a Hajime Isayama

* * *

**Encuentros convenientes**

Después de ver a los dos chicos salir del restaurante, Eren hirviendo en furia y Armin tratando de evitar una catástrofe, Erwin decidió que era tiempo de irse, después de todo debían trabajar al día siguiente.

Pagó la cena aun cuando Levi se había negado a aceptar y salieron para esperar sus autos.

—Voy a pedir un taxi. —Soltó Levi luego que el rubio pidiera su auto al valet parking.

—¿No trajiste tu auto? —preguntó realmente sorprendido.

—No, saldrá del taller el miércoles, parece que es un problema con la transmisión.

—Ya veo. —Iba a ofrecerse a llamar él mismo pero una idea mejor llegó a su cabeza. —Si no te molesta yo puedo llevarte. —soltó encogiéndose de hombros para restarle importancia —Incluso podría recogerte por la mañana.

La pelinegra se lo pensó por un momento pero entonces llegaron a su mente todos los problemas que tendría que pasar si tenía que usar un taxi, comenzando con los gastos y lo sucio que seguro estaría el vehículo. Soltó un suspiro exagerado y miró al rubio entrecerrando los ojos.

—De acuerdo. Pero si te atreves a hacerme llegar tarde lo pagarás muy caro.

—Puedes confiar en mí.

Sin embargo él tenía otros planes para molestar a Eren, y de paso a la pobre chica, y pasó a recogerla varios minutos más tarde argumentando que había quedado atrapado en el tráfico para luego conducir por la zona más transitada de la ciudad, esta vez con las excusa de no conocer otro camino. Llegarían por lo menos una hora tarde y ya se había asegurado de que Eren supiera que iban juntos. Esto comenzaba a ponerse divertido.

* * *

Llegaron hasta el café que se encontraba a dos cuadras del despacho y se sentaron frente a frente en una de las mesas más al fondo.

—¿U-Usted quería hablar de algo conmigo?

La mujer delante de él sonrió y asintió dedicándole una mirada divertida.

—¿Tú también lo recuerdas, no? —le preguntó, yendo directo al grano.

—¿Eh? Lo siento no entiendo de qué está hablando.

Aun cuando podía hacerse una idea prefirió hacerse el desentendido y la miró confundido.

—Ya sabes, esos sueños extraños. Otra ciudad, otra época, los... —se acercó a él sobre la mesa y su voz bajó hasta ser sólo un susurro —titanes.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos ante esa palabra y sintió el aire condensarse a su alrededor haciéndole más difícil respirar.

—¿Co-Cómo sabe usted de m-mis sueños?

Ella sonrió volviendo a su lugar.

—¿Aún no te das cuenta Erencito?

Era la primera vez que se veían en esta vida. Ella vestía un traje sastre azul marino que resaltaba su figura. Su cabello castaño estaba atado en una coleta alta dándole una imagen desaliñada y jovial. Las redondas gafas que le daban un aire profesional y su sonrisa, esa sonrisa que aún le provocaba escalofríos. No podría olvidarla aunque quisiera.

—¿U-Usted también recuerda, se-señorita Hanji?

Su sonrisa se amplió aún más y se lanzó sobre él atrayéndolo en un apretado abrazo que llamó la atención de las pocas personas alrededor.

—¡Si! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que tú también recordarías todo! ¡Lo sabía! —Apenas logró contenerse para no saltar de emoción.

—¡Waaa suélteme por favor!

Luchó por escapar del mortal abrazo sin mucho éxito y terminó por rendirse. De pronto y sin previo aviso ella comenzó a llorar ruidosamente llamando aún más la atención de las personas que les miraban con desaprobación mientras susurraban, seguramente hablando de ellos.

—Pensé que no volvería a verte. —Con algo de dificultas logró entender sus palabras a causa de llanto.

Iba a pedirle que salieran de allí pero entonces una idea cruzó su mente. Apartó a la ruidosa mujer y se sentaron de nuevo a la mesa justo cuando llegaban sus cafés.

—¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? —soltó luego de pensarlo un momento.

—¡Claro! Todo lo que quieras.

—Amm bueno... yo... preguntaba si... —al fin, esta era su oportunidad de averiguar lo que tanto le daba vueltas en la cabeza, sólo debía armarse de valor y preguntar —si usted podría decirme... —bajó la mirada hacia sus manos que retorcía con nerviosismo —si... si Levi también recuerda esa época.

Soltó su pregunta apenas inaudible pero ella logró escuchar y su expresión cambio por completo viéndose más seria de lo usual.

En realidad la pregunta la había tomado por sorpresa, esperaba que lo preguntara pero no tan pronto. No tenía idea de cómo responder a eso.

—Eso es algo que deberías preguntarle directamente, ¿no lo crees?

Le dedicó una sonrisa maternal y él pudo ver la razón detrás de sus palabras, si bien era verdad que necesitaba saberlo para tranquilizar el mar de emociones que se agitaba en su interior, también sabía que eso era algo que el propio Levi tenía que decirle. Ya fuera que no lo recordara o que estuviera evitándolo por cualquier otro motivo, él tenía que saberlo. La miró de nuevo con una sonrisa triste.

—Entiendo pero, ¿podría al menos decirme si hay algo entre él y Erwin?

Esa pregunta le resultó aún más extraña que la anterior, tal vez Levi estaba saliendo con él para mantener alejado al chico, pero Erwin estaba enterado de la situación y no lo creía capaz de hacer algo así. En ese caso sólo había una explicación, todo era parte del plan.

* * *

Llevaban casi una hora atrapados en el maldito tráfico y ella estaba cada vez más cerca de cometer homicidio.

—¡Por eso te dije que tomaras el otro camino! ¡Eres un idiota de lo peor Erwin!

—¡C-Cálmate Levi, ya te dije que lo siento, no conozco otro camino y para cuando me indicaste en donde debería girar ya era muy tarde y me fue imposible hacerlo!

La pelinegra lo miró con el ceño fruncido y un aura oscura le rodeo dentro del deportivo azul de Erwin quien llegó a sentirse un tanto amenazado, incluso temió por su vida.

—¡Juro que mañana tomaré el otro camino! —gritó tratando de salvarse —es más, ¡te dejaré conducir!

Ella lo medito por un segundo pero acabó por aceptar su ofrecimiento.

—De acuerdo, pero eso no significa que vaya a olvidar esto.

El resto del camino duró media hora más, no volvió a dirigirle la palabra pero al menos seguía con vida.

* * *

—Bueno, hace unos años tuvieron una relación bastante larga. Desconozco el motivo por el que rompieron pero de eso ya tiene mucho. No sé si ahora estén saliendo pero Erwin siempre ha querido regresar.

Aquellas palabras revivieron la furia en su interior. Entonces Erwin si había salido con Levi, y lo que vio en la noche fue uno de sus intentos por recuperarlo, o tal vez ya lo había hecho y estaban allí para festejar.

A su mente llegaron miles de imágenes de ellos dos. Caminando de la mano; el rubio abrazando a SU Levi, acercándose a su rostro y finalmente besando sus suaves y dulces labios; el rubio acariciando su fina piel, robandole suspiros que sólo él tenía derecho a provocar, besando cada rincón de su cuerpo, ¡haciéndolo suyo!. No podía soportarlo más, si seguía pensando en eso se volvería loco y buscaría al maldito para matarlo como si fuera un titán.

Hanji sólo se divertía con los gestos que hacía el más joven, tal vez había sido mala idea hablarle sobre esa relación y ahora temía por la vida de Erwin. Se rio internamente, después de todo poner celoso a Eren era parte del plan.

—No te mortifiques tanto, en el pasado ellos dos también tuvieron una relación antes de que tú entraras a la legión y sin embargo tú fuiste el único que logró entrar en su corazón. —Bajó la mirada dudando sobre si debería decirlo, decidió correr el riesgo aun sabiendo que podría provocar recuerdos dolorosos y que eran justamente esos recuerdos los que Levi trataba tan duro de evitar. —Incluso aceptó casarse contigo.

La expresión del chico se suavizo, ella tenía razón, ya lo había conquistado una vez y podría hacerlo de nuevo.

—Es cierto, él aceptó casarse conmigo. —sonrió, una sonrisa melancólica.

—Sabe señorita Hanji, aún no logro recordarlo todo, incluso ahora no puedo recordar que pasó luego de esa expedición. No recuerdo nuestra boda.

Una profunda tristeza les embargo a ambos, Eren por no poder recordar un momento tan importante y Hanji por saber exactamente lo que sucedió. _Ustedes nunca se casaron_. Quiso decírselo pero sabía que no era el momento. No fue justo entonces y no era justo ahora, pero él lo recordaría a su tiempo.

—Ya lo recordarás todo Eren, sólo ten paciencia. Hay... algo que debes saber.

El chico la miró confundido mientras ella hablaba.

—Levi es... diferente a como era antes.

—¿Diferente? —por más que intentó no lograban entender sus palabras.

—Sí, bueno... ya te darás cuenta sólo trata de aceptarlo, ¿de acuerdo? Recuerda siempre de quién te enamoraste.

—Yo amo a Levi, sea como sea estoy seguro de que lo amaré con todo lo que tengo. Pero ¿a qué se refiere con diferente?

Se puso nerviosa, en verdad no quería tener esa conversación, miró apurada su reloj para cambiar de inmediato el tema.

—¡Mira la hora que es! Debemos volver de inmediato antes de que ellos lleguen. —Dijo mientras se reía nerviosamente.

—¡Ah! Claro, vamos.

En menos de cinco minutos ya entraban de nuevo al trabajo. Antes de separarse, Hanji le llamó de nuevo.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Todo saldrá bien Eren, te ayudare en todo lo que pueda para que lo enamores de nuevo.

—Sí, gracias por todo.

Se alejó hasta la oficina dándose cuenta que aún no llegaban, tal vez algo les estaba retrasando, pero decidió no pensar más en eso, por ahora las palabras de Hanji seguían dando vueltas en su cabeza. ¿Qué tanto habría cambiado con Levi? Tenía que descubrirlo.


	7. Miradas furtivas

**Mil disculpas por la tardanza, pero estuve en cama con una gripe terrible y cuando al fin me sentí mejor comenzaron las clases XD pero aquí está por fin el capítulo del jueves, además en mi convalecencia nació un songfic, si alguien quiere leerlo les dejo el enlace abajo. Es todo, los dejo leer :D**

**www . fanfiction s/10616505/1/A-thousand-years**

**Advertencias:**Drama, AU, reencarnación, Fem!Levi, Lemmon

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin pertenecen a Hajime Isayama

* * *

**Miradas furtivas**

Llegó a la oficina dos horas tarde gracias al maldito rubio y al maldito tráfico. Lo único que deseaba era un poco de paz mas estaba seguro que para ese momento el más joven ya habría llegado, aunque por otro lado no podía evitar sentirse emocionado de verlo de nuevo luego de un fin de semana. Por mucho que quisiera negarlo, se había acostumbrado demasiado pronto a su presencia. Se detuvo en la puerta un segundo alejando sus pensamientos y, liberando un suspiro cansado, abrió la puerta.

Apenas entró se topó con la sonrisa sincera del castaño y unos enormes ojos verdes que le miraban alegres.

—Buenos días señor, me alegra verlo. —Le saludó extendiendo su mano.

—Buenos días. —Correspondió su saludo, en el momento en que sus manos hicieron contacto pudo sentir una onda de electricidad recorrer su piel y tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de separarse de inmediato. Era como si ese simple toque encendiera todas sus terminaciones nerviosas y quemara su piel. Su autocontrol se estaba yendo a la mierda.

Eren también lo sintió, esa sensación de calor que se extendía por todo su cuerpo desde la palma de su mano. Cuando miró a los ojos grises del otro supo que había sentido lo mismo y quiso acercarse más, cerrar la distancia que los separaba burlándose de ellos.

La pelinegra se sintió perdida en los ojos verdes que le miraban con amor y deseo, sabía que si en ese momento se acercaba no se lo iba a impedir. No le impediría nada.

En ese pequeño instante Eren se dio cuenta de algo importante, Levi si le recordaba, al menos su cuerpo lo hacía y muy probablemente también su corazón, sólo tenía que hacerle revivir esos recuerdos.

Ambos estaban tan necesitados del otro que no se percataron del tiempo que mantuvieron el contacto, duró menos de un minuto, pero se sintió eterno para ellos.

Cuando al fin se separaron el ambiente se volvió incómodo y pesado. Por mucho que ella se esforzó en ocultarlo, Eren pudo notar sus mismas emociones en esos fríos ojos. Aún tenía una oportunidad de recuperarle.

—E-Escuché que usted y el señor Erwin llegarían tarde hoy, ¿pasó algo malo?

Estaba tentando su suerte.

—No, —_No es asunto tuyo_, quiso decirle, sin embargo, por alguna razón sintió la necesidad de aclararle el asunto —mi auto está en un taller y él se ofreció a recogerme, además el tráfico es bastante pesado.

—Ya veo.

El resto del día ocurrió entre una serie de clientes, algunos más problemáticos que otros, con sólo algunos minutos de descanso entre uno y otro. Parecía un día de oficina más pesado de lo usual, sin embargo algo había cambiado entre ellos y, por primera vez desde que llegara el castaño, el ambiente se sentía más ligero para ambos. Incluso habían conversado un poco acerca de una mujer que buscaba culpar a su marido de serle infiel sólo para obtener más dinero en el divorcio.

Llegada la hora de salir, Eren recogía algunos documentos mientras Levi terminaba de escribir un informe cuando sonó el teléfono de la oficina.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Preguntó el pelinegro sabiendo de quién se trataba.

—También me da gusto escucharte Levi.

—Ve al grano imbécil tengo mucho trabajo.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Verás, sé que había prometido llevarte a casa hoy pero ha surgido un problema y debo ir a atenderlo ahora mismo.

—Da igual, llamaré un taxi. Voy a colgar.

El castaño, que se había quedado escuchando la conversación, entendió lo que estaba pasando y tuvo una idea que no dudó en probar.

—Señor, —el aludido volteó a mirarlo, —si usted quiere yo... yo podría... llevarlo.

La chica pareció pensarlo por un momento, aunque en realidad se estaba debatiendo mentalmente los problemas que aquello le traería. Ciertamente tenía que mantenerse lejos del joven en todos los sentidos por el bien de ambos, pero a esa hora sería muy caro pagar un taxi, además sólo sería esa noche, podría aguantar la cercanía por unos minutos.

—De acuerdo. —Respondió al fin. —Pero te advierto que si conduces como un maniático te arrancaré las piernas.

El más joven sonrió, su plan apenas estaba comenzando.

* * *

—¿Y? ¿Se molestó? ¡Cuéntamelo todo!

La mujer se acomodó mejor en el sillón de cuero mirando expectante al rubio delante de ella.

—No en realidad, parece que se lo tomó muy bien. Ahora sólo falta que Eren aproveche la oportunidad.

—Incluso si no lo hace esta noche mañana no podrá evitarlo, ya tengo todo preparado.

—Quiero escuchar ese plan, vamos a cenar.

Ambos salieron de allí aparentando prisa por resolver el supuesto conflicto.

* * *

El camino fue bastante largo debido al tráfico, cuando llegaron a la casa del pelinegro era pasada la media noche. A las afueras de la ciudad, en una de las zonas más lujosas de la ciudad, se estaciono frente a una casa blanca de dos pisos que aparentaba ser bastante amplia para una sola persona. Cuando llegaban la luz de la lámpara más cercana comenzó a parpadear hasta que finalmente se apagó.

—Mierda.

—Parece que se ha fundido. —Se atrevió a comentar el joven.

—Lleva días así, llamaré mañana para que la cambien.

—Nos vemos mañana, sar- señor.

El otro sólo asintió y bajó del auto pasando por alto su error. Espero un momento hasta que le vio entrar y cerrar la puerta tras él, después arrancó y condujo a casa sonriendo complacido. Ahora sabía su dirección.

* * *

Después de escuchar el auto del castaño alejarse, encendió la luz y se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá. Estaba cansada, aunque le costara admitirlo el desgaste mental que la situación le provocaba ya comenzaba a afectarle.

Se quitó los zapatos, el saco y la corbata y abrió los primeros botones de su camisa, pensaba irse a la cama temprano pero su cuerpo parecía no estar de acuerdo y se quedó en el sofá. En algún momento su mente fue a parar hasta el joven de enormes ojos verdes, aunque últimamente se descubría pensando en él más de lo que quisiera.

Recordó el saludo de esa mañana, la corriente eléctrica que sintió y que, estaba segura, él también había sentido. No quería seguir así, tan cerca pero al mismo tiempo tan lejos. Estaba perdiendo su determinación de tal forma que incluso se preguntó si realmente era necesario todo eso, si en verdad sería tan malo decirle la verdad. _Después de todo, hicimos una promesa. _

* * *

Entre sus sueños, Eren logró escuchar el sonido de su teléfono. Aún medio dormido tomó la llamada sin molestarse en ver el número.

—Eren Jaeger.

—Hola Eren, lamento molestarte pero necesito que me hagas un favor.

La voz de su jefe le hizo despertar un poco de su pesado sueño.

—Seguro. ¿De qué se trata?

En cuanto Erwin le mencionó a detalle lo que tenía que hacer despertó completamente y se levantó de la cama de golpe olvidado el cansancio que sentía. Esto era muchísimo más importante. Y necesitaba darse un baño.

* * *

No supo en qué momento se quedó dormida, pero en cuanto abrió los ojos se maldijo por haberlo hecho en el sofá, ahora le dolía el cuerpo y apenas le quedaba tiempo suficiente para tomar un baño antes de que Erwin llegara.

Veinte minutos después estaba lista justo a tiempo cuando vio un auto estacionarse en su camino de entrada, sólo que no era el deportivo de Erwin, ni siquiera el viejo auto de Hanji, este era un Audi azul marino que recién había conocido. _El auto de Eren_.

Salió sin más opción y se dirigió hasta donde el castaño le esperaba con la puerta del pasajero abierta mientras maldecía internamente al idiota rubio y sus estúpidos compromisos imprevistos.

—Buenos días señor, —le saludó Eren al verle llegar— Erwin me llamó esta mañana para pedirme que viniera a recogerlo en su lugar, dijo que tenía un problema que resolver.

¿Erwin? ¿Desde cuándo esos dos se trataban con tanta confianza? Se juró a si misma que averiguaría que planeaba el maldito de Erwin al acercarse así a SU mocoso.

—Da igual, más te vale no hacerme llegar tarde como él.

* * *

Esa noche y la mañana siguiente, Eren se convirtió en su chofer personal, cosa que hacía más que feliz al chico y estaba acabando con la paciencia de la pelinegra. Además de que algo había cambiado entre ellos y todos en la oficina lo notaron. Ya no se percibía el ambiente tenso a su alrededor, incluso se les veía conversar animadamente en cada oportunidad y hasta habían salido juntos en el almuerzo.

Pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus miradas. Cada vez que se encontraban compartían miradas cargadas de tanta emoción que era imposible ignorarlas. Y esas miradas furtivas que se lanzaban el uno al otro cuando pensaban que nadie los veía. Al parecer el plan estaba yendo de maravilla.

* * *

La última noche condujo un poco más lento que las anteriores. Esperaba que Levi no se diera cuenta, sin embargo parecía no estar en desacuerdo. Recorrieron el camino en silencio, pero este era un silencio diferente, uno con el que ambos se sentían cómodos.

Eren miraba atentamente al frente, aunque de vez en cuando desviaba la mirada hacia el pelinegro que miraba distraído por la ventana, o al menos eso aparentaba ya que en cada oportunidad miraba de reojo al joven y, cuando las luces lo permitían, se perdía viendo su reflejo en el cristal.

Debido a la hora no había mucho tráfico que les quitara tiempo, aunque ninguno lo expresaba, no querían llegar al final del camino tan pronto. Pero fue inevitable y unos pocos minutos después Eren detenía el auto en la entrada del mayor.

—B-Bueno, creo que es t-todo señor.

Levi le miró en la oscuridad del automóvil que apenas era iluminado por la lámpara media cuadra detrás de ellos, ojos grises buscando una excusa para quedarse un poco más. Pero no podía permitirse caer, debía mantenerse alejado. Suspiro resignado y asintió.

—Gracias por todo.

Dirigió su mano a la manija de la puerta pero algo le impidió abrir. Estaba atorada. Eren se percató de ello y de inmediato trató de auxiliarlo.

—Déjeme ayudar... —se lanzó hacia la puerta demasiado rápido, quedando ambos en una posición muy comprometedora.

Su mano había ido a parar sobre la de Levi que aún sostenía la manija mientras su cuerpo estaba casi por completo sobre el cuerpo más pequeño. Pero lo peor, o lo mejor, de todo eran sus rostros. Su rostro se encontraba a escasos centímetros del contrario, que también se había levantado por la sorpresa acercándose aún más.

Estaban muy cerca, tanto que sus alientos se combinaban cálidos entre ellos. Debían apartarse, ambos eran conscientes de que no habría marcha atrás para ninguno si continuaban. Pero no querían huir de la atracción y el ambiente alrededor de ellos no ayudaba.

_Más cerca_. Eren se aproximó aún más con cautela, casi esperando que lo golpeara, mas se llevó una sorpresa al ver que no hacía nada por apartarse. Se estaba arriesgando, pero era un riesgo que bien valía la pena correr, incluso si lo mataba a golpes después. _Que pase lo que tenga que pasar_, pensó, y cerró los ojos.


	8. Besos de fuego

**Hola! Aquí está el nuevo capítulo un poco antes de lo normal.**

**Especialmente para todas las que querían ver a Levi sufrir, al fin ha llegado el momento XD Si les gustó, no les gustó, lo odiaron, o creen que debería sufrir más… dejen su review, son gratis :D**

**Que lo disfruten y nos leemos la próxima semana!**

**Advertencias:**Drama, AU, reencarnación, Fem!Levi, Lemmon

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin pertenecen a Hajime Isayama

* * *

**Besos de fuego**

_Caminaban por los amplios pasillos del cuartel con rumbo a la salida, a supervisar el entrenamiento de los nuevos reclutas. En cuanto llegaron hasta donde los jóvenes se encontraban, se percató de la falta de atención de su acompañante. _

_—__¿Has escuchado siquiera una palabra de lo que dije? _

_Levi le miró con su rostro impasible y arqueo una ceja. _

_—__¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo hacía? _

_Erwin sonrió de lado. _

_—__No estabas prestando atención, te conozco. Yo diría que estás más interesado en los reclutas, en uno en particular. _

_—__Estás imaginando cosas. _

_Tenía razón, últimamente prestaba mucha atención a cada movimiento del chico en cuestión. Le molestaba tanto la situación que terminaba descargando su furia en el pobre chico, que siempre resultaba castigado por cualquier cosa que hiciera._

_En ese momento, su mirada se cruzó con la de Eren, quien le dedicó una amplia sonrisa. Mierda, le había descubierto mirándolo. _

_Aprovechando la distracción, Jean logró derribarlo de un sólo golpe. Perfecto, ahí estaba su oportunidad de castigarlo. _

_—__¡Jaeger! —Le llamó. —¡Concéntrate en el entrenamiento! Cuando terminen ve a limpiar las caballerizas._

_El castaño le miró incrédulo ante el innecesario castigo, sin embargo no protestó y se limitó a mirar con odio a su compañero. _

_—__Tienes un modo muy particular de demostrar tu interés en alguien. Creo que te pasaste. —Se burló Erwin una vez que estuvieron lejos de allí. _

_—__Yo no estoy interesado en nadie. —Aseguró, y se retiró a seguir con su trabajo. _

_Varias horas después decidió que era hora de asegurarse de que el estúpido mocoso estuviera haciendo bien su trabajo y fue hasta las caballerizas. _

_Cuando entró se encontró con que el chico estaba cepillando uno de los caballos sentado de espalda a él. No se había percatado de su presencia, así que se quedó allí de pie observándolo en silencio. _

_Cuando terminó con su labor, se puso de pie y se volvió hacia la salida encontrándose de frente con el dueño de sus suspiros que se encontraba apoyado contra un pilar. _

_—__¡S-Sargento!¡ Ya he terminado mi trabajo señor! —hizo el saludo militar. _

_—__Ve a cenar, ya está oscureciendo. _

_En realidad ya estaba bastante oscuro, sólo la luz de la luna iluminaba el camino. Dio la vuelta y salió dejando atrás al joven, que de inmediato le dio alcance. _

_Caminó detrás de él por un momento pero luego llegó a su lado y se animó a iniciar la conversación. _

_—__Lamento haberme distraído esta tarde, no volverá a suceder. _

_—__Eso espero, si te distraes tan fácilmente ¿cómo esperas sobrevivir afuera? _

_Eren le miró molesto, aunque no lo notó debido a la oscuridad._

_—__Yo no me distraigo fácilmente. _

_—__¿En serio? Entonces debes ser un completo inútil para ser derribado de esa forma. _

_—__¡No fue mi culpa! —levantó la voz, estaba cansado de que el mayor pensara así de él. —Me distraje porque... _

_Se detuvo abruptamente antes de terminar la oración, pero Levi estaba interesado en saber el motivo. _

_—__¿Por qué? —le instó a seguir. _

_El castaño bajo la mirada avergonzado. Levi detuvo su andar y se giró para verlo de frente. _

_—__Estoy esperando Jaeger. _

_—__M-Me distraje p-porque... u-usted me estaba... mirando. _

_—__Mi deber es vigilarte, acostúmbrate._

_—__¡No lo entiende! —se resaltó. —¡Ese no es el problema!_

_No sabía cómo hacerle entender lo que sentía, ¿cómo decirle que no podía dejar de mirarlo? Ya se había resignado a vivir con un amor no correspondido, pero entonces empezó a sentir la penetrante mirada del otro cada vez con más frecuencia, lo que le devolvió la esperanza de que él sintiera lo mismo. Este era el momento de averiguar la verdad. _

_—__Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? _

_—__¡Usted! _

_Aprovechó la oscuridad del bosque para tomarlo desprevenido y lo tomó por los hombros, acercando peligrosamente su rostro. Estaba a nada de unir sus labios cuando sintió un golpe en el estómago que le hizo retirarse. _

_—__¿Por qué mierda hiciste eso? _

_—__No pude evitarlo, ¡yo lo amo! _

_—__¿Me amas dices? ¿Tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo? _

_—__¡Estoy seguro! —se acercó de nuevo acorralándolo contra el tronco de un enorme sauce. —Y sé que usted siente lo mismo. _

_—__Te equivocas, ¿cómo podría enamorarme de un monstruo? _

_—__¿Acaso pensó que no me iba a dar cuenta? ¡Usted siempre me está mirando!_

_—__Yo no..._

_Trató de protestar pero fue interrumpido._

_—__¡Aléjeme! Si no está de acuerdo con esto aléjeme ahora. ¡Dígame que no siente lo mismo que yo! _

_El pelinegro desvío la mirada, no podía hacerlo. _

_—__¿Acaso no lo ves? No debes enamorarte de mí, ¡¿quién crees que va a matarte si pierdes el control?!_

_Ahora era él quien estaba gritando. Sí, él también se sentía de la misma forma, pero no podía encariñarse con el chico que le habían encomendado matar._

_Eren entendió lo que quería decir, sabía que no era fácil para el mayor abrir su corazón y menos aún en esa situación, pero no estaba dispuesto a ceder._

_—__Sargento, —levantó su rostro obligándolo a mirarle, su expresión se había suavizado y ahora le veía con ternura, —si ese es el problema entonces no lo haré. Trabajaré cada día en mi autocontrol, me esforzare al doble en los entrenamientos para que no tenga nada de qué preocuparse así que... —acarició su rostro —déjeme estar a su lado. Déjeme amarlo. _

_Acercó de nuevo sus labios a los del mayor, despacio, con cautela. Un suave roce al principio, saboreando los finos labios que tanto había soñado probar. Su corazón saltó de emoción al sentir como le correspondía, aumentando el ritmo al de dos amantes que se besan con la inocencia del primer beso y la urgencia de la despedida. _

_En ese beso se transmitieron todo lo que sentían, ansiedad, amor, miedo. Con su mano libre atrajo el cuerpo de su sargento por la cintura, mientras sentía sus fuertes brazos rodear su cuello. Estaba en la gloria, y si en ese momento su vida terminara, estaba seguro de que moriría feliz. _

_Poco a poco Levi fue cediendo a los labios que le besaban ansiosos, cerró los ojos lentamente disfrutando del contacto. En medio de ese beso, con la luna como único testigo, decidió que quería confiar en sus palabras, él mismo se encargaría de protegerle. Se rindió a la calidez que se instalaba en su pecho y crecía con ese roce, dejándose sentir lo que nunca se había permitido._

* * *

Amargo. Así fue el primer beso que compartieron. Justo como el que se daban en ese preciso instante.

Había sido tan repentino que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando sintió los suaves labios de Eren sobre los suyos, besándole temerosos al principio pero más decididos cuando se aseguró que no sería rechazado.

La mano libre de Eren descansaba sobre su mejilla mientras la suya se enredaba entre las hebras castañas. Sus otras manos seguían entrelazadas.

Se quedaron así por largo tiempo, unidos en ese beso inocente, hasta que ya no fue suficiente y la necesidad de llevarlo a más les embargo.

El castaño introdujo su lengua en la boca de la chica, jugando con la suya en una danza que ambos conocían a la perfección. Lentamente la mano que se mantenía acariciando su cabello bajó hasta su cuello y fue a parar sobre su pecho. Él mismo decidió realizar el mismo recorrido sobre la pálida y suave piel de Levi. Bajó por su cuello, recorrió su hombro izquierdo, acarició su clavícula y...

En cuanto sintió la mano de Eren recorrer la piel de su cuello su cuerpo se estremeció, sin embargo al sentirlo bajar aún más salió de su trance y empujó al chico lejos de ella. Si le permitía seguir se daría cuenta de su cuerpo.

Aún con la respiración agitada y el calor en su rostro se obligó a parecer molesta y le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa estúpido mocoso de mierda!

—L-Lo siento mucho señor. No pude evitarlo yo...

—¡Cállate!

_Lo amo,_ iba a decir. Lo sabía, fue lo mismo aquella vez, por eso le hizo callar. Porque ella también le amaba y sin embargo prefería hacerlo sufrir ahora antes que atarlo a ella.

Empujó la puerta tan fuerte como pudo y salió del auto sin mirar atrás, haciendo un esfuerzo inútil por detener las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro.

Dentro del auto, Eren se maldecía por haber perdido el control de esa manera justo cuando empezaban a llevarse bien. Era un imbécil. Arrancó el auto y se alejó, rendido.

* * *

Cerró la puerta de un golpe y se fue directo a su habitación. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil? ¿Por qué mierda había tenido que nacer en ese maldito cuerpo? No, en realidad eso no era lo que le molestaba. Tal vez si no fuera tan cobarde podría hablar con Eren, estaba segura de que él entendería, entonces, ¿por qué no podía encontrar el valor para hablar con él?

Al entrar a su habitación, se encontró de frente con su espejo de cuerpo completo. Se quedó mirando fijamente, poniendo atención a cada detalle. En verdad se veía tal como en ese entonces, con el traje puesto era imposible notar alguna diferencia. Se quitó el saco, lanzándolo al suelo con ira, y entonces ahí estaba, con la ropa ceñida podía notar que su cuerpo tenía ahora curvas más acentuadas, pero aun así podía fácilmente disimularlo. Sin embargo, continuó ahora por el pantalón y la camisa que terminaron en el suelo, quedando sólo en ropa interior. Ahora sí que se notaba la diferencia.

Con toda la furia que sentía, lanzó su puño contra el maldito espejo, haciéndolo pedazos, pero aún después de roto se empeñaba en mostrarle su maldición, esta vez multiplicada en cada trozo.

Sangre caliente y espesa comenzó a bajar por su brazo, cayendo al suelo en un goteo constante. Perfecto, ahora además de limpiar tenía que sacar los pedazos de vidrio de su mano derecha.

* * *

Llegó a casa azotando la puerta. El ruido repentino hizo que Armin soltara un grito y se levantara de un salto del sillón donde había estado sentado.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó a su amigo.

—¡Pasa que soy un maldito idiota! —le gritó mientras pasaba corriendo para encerrarse en su habitación.

Armin preocupado por su reacción le siguió y trató de hablar con él desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—¡Eren! Sal de ahí, ¡habla conmigo!

—¡Déjame sólo! ¡No quiero ver a nadie!

Intentó inútilmente convencerlo de abrir la puerta. Sabía que venía de casa de Levi, él se lo había contado, así que podía suponer que algo había pasado entre ellos. Decidió probar preguntando directamente.

—¿Pasó algo con el sargento?

—No quiero hablar de eso. —Eso era un sí, estaba progresando.

—Abre la puerta. Somos amigos, ¿no? Déjame ayudarte.

El silencio llenó el pasillo y luego pudo escuchar como retiraba el cerrojo. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con la expresión abatida del castaño.

Se adentró en la habitación, donde parecía que acababa de pasar un tornado, y se sentó junto a él en la cama.

—¿Qué pasó?

El castaño bajó la mirada, observando atentamente sus manos que se retorcían nerviosas en su regazo.

—Nos besamos. —Confesó apenas en un susurro.

No lo entendía, si eso era justamente lo que deseaba entonces ¿por qué lucía tan deprimido?

—Yo... creí que estaría bien, ¡incluso me correspondió! No entiendo que pasó, parecía que estaba bien, que él también lo quería y luego... me empujó lejos y se fue sin darme tiempo de explicarle. ¡Quiero decirle que lo amo! ¡Pero es que no quiere escuchar! ¡Ya no puedo seguir así!

Estaba abrumado, en algún momento su voz se quebró y comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Armin sintió pena por él, tampoco lograba entender lo que estaba pasando.

—Intenta tranquilizarte, dices que él te correspondió, tal vez haya algo que no te ha dicho.

—Debe ser culpa de Erwin. —Su expresión cambió a una molesta. —Seguro está saliendo con él, ¡por eso me alejó!

—Qué estás diciendo, no tiene pruebas de que estén saliendo, ¡quizá sólo lo tomaste por sorpresa!

Trató de hacerlo entrar en razón pero sabía que cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza era imposible hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

—Mañana mismo lo averiguare, además... —de nuevo bajó la mirada —creo que le debo una disculpa. —Finalizó en voz baja.

—Estoy de acuerdo, deberías comenzar por disculparte con él.

—Gracias por todo Armin.

El rubio salió de la habitación, dejándolo sólo con sus caóticos pensamientos.

* * *

Decidió llegar temprano esa mañana. Estaba hablando con Petra cuando vio llegar al pelinegro, tenía que disculparse pero esperaría hasta que estuvieran solos.

—Buenos...

—Petra, tráeme la carpeta del caso 185 y cancela la cita de la señora Taylor.

—En seguida.

Lo había ignorado. Ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlo, simplemente había pasado de largo hacia la oficina que compartían como si no hubiera estado allí.

La situación había tomado por sorpresa a todos los presentes, incluyendo a Erwin y Hanji, que se miraron preocupados por su repentino cambio de actitud.

—¿Eren? —le llamó la chica preocupada al ver su reacción.

—Estoy bien.

Se dirigió a la oficina, no iba a dejar que las cosas siguieran así, tenía que aclararlo todo con el mayor y pedirle una disculpa. Reunió el valor suficiente y abrió la puerta sin tocar.

—Lárgate, no tengo tiempo para jugar con mocosos.

¿Jugar? ¿Pensaba que estaba jugando con él?

—Tenemos que hablar, yo quiero...

—No me interesa lo que quieras, ahora sal de una vez antes que te saque yo mismo.

No lo estaba mirando, ni siquiera había levantado la vista de su computadora, pero podía imaginar su expresión dolida. Pensó que iba a protestar más, pero dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Siento lo de anoche, no volverá a suceder. —Dijo en el marco de la puerta, y salió en silencio dejándolo sólo.

—Siempre has sido un idiota impulsivo. —Susurró en el último segundo justo antes de que la puerta se cerrara detrás del más joven.

Pensó que no lo había escuchado, pero estaba equivocado, había escuchado cada palabra. Siempre, dijo él, pero llevaban apenas una semana juntos, entonces ¿cuánto recordaba Levi sobre esa otra vida? No pudo evitarlo y volvió a entrar, esta vez asegurando la puerta tras él.

—¿No escuchaste? ¡Dije que te largaras! —le habló molesto el mayor señalando la puerta.

Iba a responder, pedirle una explicación, pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo que no había notado antes, tenía la mano derecha vendada.

—¡Ah! ¿Qué le pasó en la mano? —preguntó alarmado llegando hasta él, con sólo el escritorio entre ellos, y tomando su mano entre las suyas.

—Eso no te incumbe. —Se liberó de su agarre, sintiendo su piel arder donde habían hecho contacto, y no sólo por el dolor.

—Al menos déjeme arreglar el vendaje o se caerá.

En realidad él mismo se había retirado los fragmentos del espejo y se había vendado, aunque usando sólo su mano izquierda no había logrado hacer un buen trabajo.

Quiso negarse, pero la expresión preocupada del castaño le hizo rendirse, nunca podía negarle nada.

—Haz lo que quieras.

Asintió en silencio y comenzó a retirar el vendaje mal puesto. Lo tocaba con sumo cuidado pues no estaba seguro de la clase de herida que encontraría.

Levi miraba atento cada movimiento y cada expresión del joven con detenimiento, la forma en que le trataba casi con devoción. Y fue doloroso. Le dolía tratarle con indiferencia, y más aún tener que mentirle.

Unas vueltas antes de terminar notó las manchas de sangre que ensuciaban las vendas.

—¡I-Iré a conseguir vendas nuevas!

—Hay algunas en ese cajón. —respondió de inmediato, no quería que él se alejara.

Tomó una nueva venda del cajón central del escritorio y terminó de retirar la otra, llevándose una sorpresa. Su mano estaba llena de cortes, algunos más profundos que otros, pero todos se veían bastante dolorosos. Cambio de lugar, arrodillándose junto al escritorio, justo al lado del pelinegro, para poder limpiar los cortes con un poco de alcohol que consiguió del mismo sitio.

Levi sólo se dejaba hacer, disfrutando del contacto de su piel con las cuidadosas manos del joven. Estaba tan concentrado observándolo que no sintió el ardor del alcohol al contacto con sus heridas. Su mente vagaba entre los verdes ojos y los suaves labios del menor.

Viéndolo colocar la venda en su lugar, se preguntó si valía la pena estar alejados, si sería lo suficientemente fuerte para pasar el resto de sus días sin él, si podría despertar cada mañana sabiendo que no vería sus ojos sonreírle ni probaría sus labios y tampoco sentiría sus manos sobre su piel.

_No __podría_.

Eren estaba concentrado en su labor, poniendo especial cuidado en no apretar demasiado el vendaje. Cuando estaba terminando, sintió al mayor tomarlo del cabello y tirar de él, obligándolo a levantar el rostro.

—¿Qué…

Iba a protestar, pero fue silenciado por los húmedos labios de Levi que se posaron sobre los suyos. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y su siempre fría expresión ahora se notaba tranquila. Estaba disfrutando del contacto.

Él mismo decidió ceder a la necesidad de cercanía. Cerró los ojos y rodeó su cintura con los brazos, atrayendo el cuerpo del pelinegro hacia el suyo.

Dulce. Así era el beso que compartían en ese momento, sin rencores, sin culpa, sin miedo. Sólo disfrutando el uno del otro, llenando el vacío que la ausencia y la distancia provocaron.


	9. Miedos y convicciones

**Advertencias:**Drama, AU, reencarnación, Fem!Levi, Lemmon

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin pertenecen a Hajime Isayama

* * *

**Miedos y convicciones**

Se encontraban tratando de escuchar detrás de la puerta. Erwin se había negado al principio argumentando que deseaba conservar su vida, Hanji por el contrario creía que bien valía la pena recibir una paliza con tal de saber lo que estaba pasando en esa oficina.

—¿Qué crees que haya pasado? —Susurró Erwin.

—Tal vez ya lo ha matado. Pobre Eren, no pudo domar a la bestia. —Hanji continuaba pegada a la puerta, disfrutando de la situación.

—Espero que estés equivocada, no quiero tener un muerto en mi empresa. —Sonrió, después de todo ambos sabían que Levi no podría hacerle nada al chico.

—¿Qué...

Del otro lado de la puerta se escuchó el grito ahogado de quien identificaron como Eren. Después de eso se hizo el silencio, dejándolos temiendo por la vida del más joven y la suya propia. Tal vez se habían equivocado y Levi si podía matarlo.

Intercambiaron una mirada angustiada y se alejaron de esa peligrosa oficina.

* * *

El beso se prolongó por varios minutos. Cada tanto se separaban apenas lo suficiente para tomar aire antes de volver a unir sus labios. Eren mantenía las manos quietas en la cintura del mayor, no quería cometer el mismo error de la noche anterior. El pelinegro le había tomado por sorpresa, en realidad nunca imaginó que acabarían de esa forma, pero le gustaba el ritmo que estaban tomando las cosas.

El sonido de un golpe en la puerta les sacó del mundo que habían creado sólo para ellos. Eren se alejó renuente no sin antes depositar un último beso en los labios de su amado.

—Adelante. —Habló Levi aun tratando de regularizar su respiración.

—Levi necesito... —Erwin entró y de inmediato sintió el ambiente incómodo. —¿Interrumpo algo?

Miró de uno a otro tratando de encontrar una explicación a lo que veía. Eren tenía el rostro completamente rojo y respiraba entrecortado, Levi mientras tanto intentaba en vano ocultar el ligero sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas.

—Claro que no. —respondió Levi molesto por la interrupción justo cuando pensaba decirle la verdad al mocoso. —¿Qué es lo que quieres? Tengo trabajo que hacer.

—Necesito que vengas a mi oficina ahora, es sobre el viaje a París.

El pelinegro asintió y salió tras él. En cuanto pasó junto a Eren rozó su mano con la suya en un gesto casi imperceptible pero que el castaño conocía a la perfección. Giró el rostro para verlo pero ya habían salido y sólo logró ver la puerta cerrarse tras ellos. En cuanto se quedó sólo su mente revivió ese roce y todo lo que le recordaba.

_Llegó a la cocina tratando de recuperar el aliento. Justo el día que le tocaba preparar el desayuno se había quedado dormido y tuvo que correr para llegar a tiempo. _

_—¿Estás bien Eren? —preguntó Christa genuinamente preocupada._

_—¡Si! No te preocupes, sólo me quedé dormido. —Se acercó hasta ella. —Déjame ayudarte._

_Estaba cortando algunos panes en rebanadas cuando algo robó toda su atención. Su 'novio' había entrado a la cocina. Apenas había pasado un mes desde que comenzaron a salir formalmente y era complicado mantener su relación en secreto del resto de los chicos. Siguió cortando el pan en un intento de actuar normal, sin embargo ver a su sargento caminar directamente hacia él lo volvía una misión imposible. _

_—¡Buenos días sargento! —Saludaron ambos jóvenes a su superior al verlo acercarse. _

_—Buenos días. Eren cuando termines ven a mi oficina, tenemos que organizar tu entrenamiento de esta semana. _

_—¡Si, señor! _

_En realidad no había nada que organizar, ya habían planeado los entrenamientos desde hacía mucho, pero era un buen pretexto para pasar tiempo a solas sin que nadie les molestara. _

_Eren vio al pelinegro prepararse una taza de té y dirigirse de vuelta a la salida. Bajó la mirada evitando el contacto visual con su pareja. Sin embargo el color cubrió su rostro cuando, al pasar junto a él, Levi rozó levemente su mano con el dorso de la propia en una suave caricia discreta._

_—Él es más cariñoso de lo que parece, ¿no es verdad? _

_La pregunta de la chica le hizo levantarse de un salto, nervioso. _

_—N-No se d-de que e-estás hablando! _

_Trató de hacerse el tonto pero el rojo que adornaba sus mejillas le delataba con facilidad. La rubia le sonrió amable._

_—Está bien, hace tiempo que me di cuenta. Es imposible ocultar el amor Eren, es algo que se nota a kilómetros de distancia. Me alegro por ustedes. _

_—Gracias Christa. —Le devolvió la sonrisa. —No sabes cómo me gustaría gritarle al mundo lo mucho que le amo. _

_—No es necesario que lo hagas, como dije es algo que se nota. Hay un brillo imposible de ignorar en sus ojos cada vez que se miran. Además... —tomó la canasta de pan y caminó hacia la puerta. —el sargento esta de mejor humor desde que están juntos. _

_Con una última sonrisa cómplice, salió de la cocina dejando al castaño tan rojo como las manzanas que aún le faltaba pelar. Con una sensación de inmensa alegría llenando su pecho, retomó su trabajo. Su amor era imposible de ocultar. _

El sonido de la puerta siendo abierta le sacó de sus pensamientos, haciéndolo saltar en la silla donde se encontraba. Volteó de inmediato esperando ver a su sargento, pero no se trataba de él.

—¡Ah! Es usted.

—Siento decepcionarte, sólo soy yo.

—Perdón no quise decir eso.

Hanji cerró la puerta y se sentó frente a él en el sillón negro.

—Está bien, sólo bromeaba. —Le aclaró soltando una carcajada. —¿Y bien? ¿Cómo va todo con el enano?

Lo cierto era que Hanji se moría de la curiosidad por saber si había pasado algo entre ellos, sobre todo con los recientes cambios de actitud de Levi hacia él. Sin embargo Eren no veía el tema como algo agradable y agachó la mirada soltando un suspiro.

—No lo sé. —Admitió cansado. —Creí que las cosas estaban mejorando, pero luego todo fue aún peor y ahora...

—Creí que ya se llevaban bien, incluso charlaban como antes. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —La chica se veía sinceramente preocupada, por lo que decidió contarle la verdad.

—A-Anoche cuando llegamos a su casa yo...

—¡No me digas que ustedes dos ya lo hicieron! —gritó más alto de lo necesario.

El rostro del castaño se tornó completamente rojo y quiso desaparecer se ahí, pero entonces se percató de la expresión preocupada de la mujer.

—¿Sucede algo Hanji?

La aludida volteó a verlo con la misma expresión preocupada. Si de verdad lo habían hecho eso significaba que Eren ya sabía que Levi era mujer, entonces porque no había dicho nada? O tal vez pensaba que nadie lo sabía. Tendría que hablar con cuidado hasta estar segura.

—No, no, no sucede nada. ¿Entonces es verdad? ¿Estuvieron juntos anoche?

La expresión del chico se ensombreció haciéndolo ver mayor de lo que era.

—No. No pasó nada entre nosotros sólo... antes que bajara del auto yo... lo besé.

—Oh —estaba preocupada, si Eren la había besado probablemente había sido rechazado, sin embargo cuando Levi salió de la oficina tenía un inusual brillo en sus ojos que recordaba de antes. De cuando estaba con Eren.

—Sí, él me rechazó sin darme ninguna explicación. Hanji, necesito saber... ¿de verdad no hay nada entre ellos?

* * *

Llegaron a la oficina y Erwin aseguró la puerta para evitar interrupciones. Le hizo señas a Levi para que se sentara y se acomodó frente a ella en el otro sofá.

—Esto se nos salió de las manos Levi.

La pelinegra arqueo una ceja.

—Ayer recibí una llamada de Daniel Legrand. No están dispuestos a negociar la venta, te quieren a ti o amenazan con demandarnos por romper las negociaciones y faltar al contrato de compra-venta.

—Ya te dije que no lo haré. Si eso te causa problemas te enviaré mi renuncia.

—Eso no será necesario, ya estoy trabajando en eso, sólo quería que estuvieras enterada.

—Si ya terminaste volveré a trabajar. —Se levantó del sofá dispuesta a marcharse pero fue detenida por el rubio.

—Espera hay algo más. —La chica volvió a tomar asiento. —¿Cómo va todo con Eren? Quiero suponer que aprovechaste la oportunidad para hablar con él.

La mirada severa del rubio le hizo ver que estaba siendo serio con el tema.

—No te metas Erwin, hablaré con él cuando tenga tiempo, ahora tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

Estaba siendo terca, a ese paso nunca llegarían a ningún lado, y él sabía que esto no podía esperar tanto. Decidió probar con otra cosa.

—Veo que no estás tan interesada en él como yo pensaba. Sabes que a mí también me gustaba Eren, pero siempre respete que él te eligiera a ti. Aunque si a ti no te interesa entonces no te molestará que inicie una relación con él.

Sonrió con suficiencia. Era cierto que alguna vez se sintió atraído por chico, y Levi lo sabía, pero el castaño había dejado muy claro que estaba interesado sólo en un hombre. Levi.

La pelinegra sintió la furia invadirle. Siempre había mantenido una fuerte amistad con el rubio, pero no estaba dispuesta a ceder a SU mocoso ni a Erwin ni a nadie.

—No te atrevas a intentar nada con Eren o te las verás conmigo, y sabes que no tendré piedad aun cuando se trate de ti.

Salió sin darle oportunidad de responder, con un aura siniestra rodeando su pequeño cuerpo, directo a su oficina. No le daría oportunidad al estúpido rubio de intentar nada, ahora mismo lo arreglaría todo.

* * *

Sabía que no debía meterse, pero viendo al joven sin la energía que siempre le caracterizaba le hizo sentir un profundo dolor en el pecho. Levi también estaba sufriendo, lo sabía, pero sus miedos no le dejaban avanzar. Ver a dos personas tan importantes para ella sufrir se esa manera era muy triste, tenía que hacer algo, y tenía una idea de que hacer.

Suspiro, tal vez estaba a punto de lanzar todo por la borda.

—No. No hay nada entre ellos además de amistad, todo fue parte del plan de Erwin para volver a unirlos, aunque por lo visto no funcionó como esperaba.

—Plan... ¡de Erwin! Eso quiere decir que el también recuerda, ¿verdad?

Estaba exaltado, si Hanji recordaba y Erwin también, probablemente fuera lo mismo con Levi, aunque una parte él prefería pensar que no lo hacía, sólo así podía explicarse su rechazo. _O quizá no quiera tener nada conmigo_, pensó.

—Eren yo...

—¡Lárgate de mi oficina cuatro ojos!

La puerta se abrió de golpe interrumpiendo en el momento justo, cosa que la castaña agradeció o habría terminado por contarle todo. Recuperó su típica expresión despreocupada para molestar un poco a la chica.

—¡Tranquilo! Sólo venía a decirte que necesitamos organizar algunas cosas. ¡Te veré en tu casa esta noche!

Le dio una palmada en la espalda a su amiga y salió para darles la privacidad que sabía necesitaban.

Una vez solos y sin la tensión de hacía un momento, Eren decidió que era el momento perfecto para hablar con él. Se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención de su jefe.

—S-Señor, yo... —el mayor volteó a verlo, —quería disculparme por mi comportamiento anoche. Me comporte como un imbécil, lo siento mucho.

—Está bien, no...

—¡No he terminado! —Se armó de valor y se movió más cerca del mayor. —No quiero que piense que estoy jugando con usted, ya no soy un niño, se perfectamente lo que quiero y voy muy en serio, yo... ¡me he enamorado de usted!

No sabía que decir. A pesar de todo lo que había hecho, de cómo lo había tratado, aún así se había enamorado de él. Pero primero tenía que estar segura de que en verdad lo sentía y no era sólo algo que pensaba sentir.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Te enamoraste de mí? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso cuando acabamos de conocernos?

—S-Sobre eso... —era momento de salir de dudas, finalmente podría preguntarle directamente. —¿No le parece que nos conocemos de algún otro sitio?

¿De algún otro sitio? Aún no recordaba todo, acaso esperaba que ella se lo dijera? Por desgracia tenía que dejar que lo recordara por sí mismo. Suspiró, no era el momento aún, si no recordaba cómo entendería su situación? No tenía caso hablar de eso ahora.

—No lo creo. Ahora déjame trabajar, tengo cosas que hacer.

Dio por terminada la conversación, dejando al castaño con las palabras en la boca. Ambos tragándose lo que tenían que decirle al otro, esperando respuestas que no llegaban. Guardando sentimientos que no podían expresar.

* * *

Eran casi las 11 de la noche, al parecer Hanji no aparecería para molestarla esa noche. Se dio un baño y estaba a punto de irse a la cama cuando sonó el timbre. Mierda. Había cantado victoria demasiado pronto.

—¡Levi! ¿Cómo estás? —gritó la castaña apenas le abrió la puerta.

—Habla rápido, estaba a punto de ir a dormir. —En ese momento se percató de la maleta que traía consigo. Planeaba quedarse a dormir. —¡Maldición! ¡No te pasarás la noche aquí!

La rápida conclusión de la pelinegra le sacó una carcajada que molestó aún más a su anfitriona.

—Tranquila Levi, no voy a dormir aquí, la maleta es para ti. Pero primero, tenemos que hablar sobre Eren.

—Últimamente todo es sobre Eren. —No tenía ánimos de discutir, se dirigió hasta la sala sin esperar a ver si la seguía.

Charlaron alrededor de una hora, Hanji tratando de hacerle entrar en razón, intentando convencerla que lo mejor era decirle la verdad al chico antes que fuera más difícil, y Levi defendiendo su decisión de esperar hasta que recordara todo y fuera capaz de entender lo que estaba pasando. Ambas completamente convencidas de estar en lo correcto.

—Piénsalo Levi, Eren ya no es un niño, puede entender a la perfección. Intenta ponerte en su lugar, ¿te gustaría que te ocultara algo así? —Le dijo antes de irse. —Espero que te guste lo que te traje. —Le guiñó el ojo y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Las palabras de Hanji seguían haciendo eco en su cabeza. Tal vez tenía razón, si fuera al revés el habría aceptado a Eren sin dudarlo, y no le haría gracia que Levi ocultara algo tan importante. Entonces, ¿por qué no podía decirle la verdad? _Porque lo amo_, pensó, _y no sería justo para él_.

Ni siquiera se molestó en revisar el contenido de la maleta, Conociendo a esa loca seguro era una broma de mal gusto. Esa noche tampoco durmió por pensar en el joven de ojos verdes que se había adueñado de su corazón desde mucho antes de nacer.


	10. Viaje al pasado

**Hola! Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo de esta historia que ya va llegando a la mitad. Espero que les guste. Nos leemos pronto ^^**

**Advertencias:**Drama, AU, reencarnación, Fem!Levi, Lemmon

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin pertenecen a Hajime Isayama

* * *

**Viaje al pasado**

Apenas abandonó la casa de Levi, Hanji recibió una llamada. Al parecer se había quedado más tiempo del previsto pero estaba segura de que él entendería. Condujo tan rápido como pudo, agradeciendo que a esa hora el tráfico fuera tan ligero, en tan sólo veinte minutos estaba fuera del complejo de apartamentos más grande de la ciudad.

No necesitaba llamar, hacia casi dos meses que tenía la llave y el permiso para entrar y salir a placer. Aunque subir veinticinco pisos nunca le pareció divertido. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron dejando ver un elegante piso decorado con tonos negros y dorados.

-¿Cómo salió?

Directo al grano, pensó, apenas ponía un pie dentro del departamento y ya le estaba pidiendo informes mientras la abrazaba por la cintura.

-No tan bien como esperábamos. ¿Ya le hablaste de mañana?

Se giró para quedar de frente a él y le dio un beso rápido en los labios a modo de saludo.

-No tuve oportunidad, lo haré en la oficina así no tendrá oportunidad de negarse.

Le sonrió, esa sonrisa calculadora que ponía cuando las cosas iban de acuerdo al plan.

-Tan preciso como siempre, Erwin.

Se burló pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio desde hacía unos meses. Cuando comenzaron a salir, él quiso hacerlo público de inmediato, pero entonces se enteraron de la llegada de Eren y decidieron que lo mejor sería mantenerlo en secreto por un tiempo. Para moverse con más libertad.

Erwin la atrajo más cerca de el y le besó de nuevo, esta vez con lujuria, tal vez no dormiría tampoco esa noche.

* * *

Por más que intentó dormir no le fue posible, cada vez que cerraba los ojos cientos de imágenes de ella y Eren llegaban a su mente. Al cabo de unas horas se rindió y decidió levantarse. Limpió y ordenó la casa aun cuando lo había hecho el día anterior. Finalmente un par de horas después se dio un baño, el problema llegó cuando quiso vestirse y recordó que ya no tenía espejo. Vaya que tenía mala suerte. Con más esfuerzo del normal, logró vestirse y ajustar la ropa ocultando su cuerpo con la poca ayuda que le brindaba la ventana. Cuando estuvo lista y se disponía a salir, recibió un mensaje de Erwin.

_Prepara tus maletas para dos días. Te veremos en el aeropuerto. Tu vuelo sale a las 10._

Ese maldito rubio, ¿cómo se atrevía a enviarla de viaje sin avisarle? Además él dijo "te veremos", ojalá el imbécil no estuviera pensando enviar a Hanji con ella de nuevo.

* * *

Llegaron al aeropuerto cerca de las 9. Por la mañana cuando se disponía a salir al trabajo se había encontrado con Erwin en su puerta. En apenas media hora le había hecho preparar una maleta para dos días sin decirle a dónde ni a qué iba y ahora se encontraban esperando a _alguien_.

-Qué extraño, -comentó el rubio mirando hacia la puerta de la sala de espera, -ya debería haber llegado.

Eren quiso hacer algún comentario, pero ni siquiera estaba seguro de a quién se refería, por lo que se quedó en silencio.

-Tal vez se molestó porque no le avisé antes.

-Erwin... ¿puedo saber a quién esperamos?

El rubio le sonrió con complicidad, como si estuviera a punto de revelarle un secreto.

-¿Aún no lo adivinas?

Su rostro palideció por la sorpresa. ¡Claro! Ahora entendía la preocupación de Erwin por hacerlo enojar. Las palabras no salían de su boca a causa de la impresión así que optó por esperar en silencio con los nervios de punta. ¿Y si Levi no quería viajar con él?

* * *

Pagó el taxi y fue directo a la sala de espera, aún quedaba tiempo pero necesitaba saber a quién tendría que soportar los próximos dos días. Por favor que no sea Hanji, pensaba mientras se aproximaba cada vez más. Al cruzar las puertas de vidrio logró distinguir al rubio pero no podía identificar a su acompañante.

-Qué bueno que llegas Levi, nos tenías preocupados. -Le dirigió nada sonrisa burlona.

Erwin se hizo a un lado, dejando ver a su acompañante. Fue hasta ese momento que logró reconocerlo. Y no se trataba de Hanji. Mierda. El castaño volteó hacia él, en el momento en que sus miradas se encontraron ambos sintieron el calor instalarse en sus rostros.

-¿E-En qué mierda estabas pensando idiota? ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes que había un viaje programado? -Se quejó apartando la mirada y giró el rostro para ocultar el sonrojo, pero aún podía sentir la penetrante mirada del castaño sobre ella.

Erwin sólo rio ante la situación, que recordaba de antes, cuando aún no hacían pública su relación.

_Otra vez esa mirada. Hacía días, semanas, desde que empezó a notar como dos de sus hombres se miraban como si compartieran el secreto mejor guardado del mundo. Y él no era el único que lo había notado, todos en el cuartel ya se habían percatado de las miradas cargadas de deseo y tensión sexual reprimida que esos dos se dirigían. Y le molestaba. No que ellos estuvieran juntos claro, de verdad estaba feliz por ellos, le molestaba que no se dieran cuenta de que todos ya lo sabían y siguieran empeñados en ocultarlo. Debería tomar cartas en el asunto. _

_Esa noche llamó a ambos a su oficina para que le informaran sobre los progresos de Eren en los entrenamientos. Ambos llegaron juntos y, por su comportamiento, pudo deducir que habían hecho todo el camino tomados de la mano, lo supo por cómo el castaño trataba de secar el sudor de su mano disimuladamente. Aún era muy joven. _

_-Caballeros, -los miró a ambos -los he llamado aquí para que me resuelvan una duda y espero que respondan con total sinceridad. _

_Levi arqueó una ceja mientras Eren miraba nerviosamente hacia todos lados. _

_-¿Cuánto tiempo? _

_-Discul... -no entendía de que estaba hablando, pero su pregunta fue cortada por su sargento. _

_-Casi dos meses._

_Eren le miró, pero él estaba ocupado mirando fijamente a Erwin con una amenaza indirecta. Pero el rubio estaba acostumbrado a la impulsiva personalidad de su amigo. Sonrió. _

_-¿Y cuánto tiempo más piensan ocultarlo? _

_-No es asunto tuyo. Andando mocoso, -se dirigió a la puerta jalando al chico del brazo -tenemos cosas que hacer. _

_Una vez sólo se permitió reír por lo gracioso de aquello, cuando abandonó la oficina, un tenue sonrojo adornaba las mejillas de su sargento. Finalmente se había rendido al amor. _

_Por la mañana cuando llegó al comedor acompañado por Levi, quien se negaba a dirigirle la palabra, escucharon la conversación de dos de los nuevos reclutas. _

_-Te digo que están juntos, ¡no puedes hacer eso! -decía Conny tratando de convencer a su amigo. _

_-Estoy seguro de que eso es sólo un rumor, ¿en serio crees que alguien como él podría fijarse en ese idiota suicida? Además no quiero salir con él, sólo quiero disfrutar su cuerpo y hacerlo mío toda la noche. _

_-Esto está mal Jean, no puedes hacerle eso sólo para satisfacer tus deseos. _

_Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. El cuerpo del hombre a su lado se rodeó de un aura tenebrosa y sintió miedo por los chicos, pero Jean se lo estaba buscando, no podía haber escogido un objetivo peor._

_Al llegar al comedor, vio a Levi dirigirse hasta la mesa donde el castaño desayunaba acompañado por sus amigos. El chico trató de ignorar al hombre que se dirigía peligrosamente hacia él hasta que lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y lo obligó a ponerse de pie. En cuanto se levantó, el pelinegro le abrazó posesivamente por la cintura y le plantó un firme beso en los labios ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes. _

_El rostro Eren se volvió completamente rojo y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par ante el sorpresivo asalto a su boca. Unos segundos duró ese beso, apenas lo suficiente para que todos en el cuartel entendieran el mensaje. _

_-Este mocoso es mío, -anunció Levi rompiendo el beso atrayéndolo más hacia su cuerpo, -y si alguno de ustedes se atreve a ponerle una mano encima se va a arrepentir de haber nacido. _

_Eren se sonrojo todavía más cuando, a modo de despedida, su sargento le besó suavemente antes de retirarse a la mesa donde Erwin y Hanji se reían de la escena. _

_-Jamás pensé que llegaría el día en que te viera celoso. -Se burló Hanji. _

_-Yo no estoy celoso, sólo protejo lo que es mío. _

_Erwin volteó y logró ver los rostros de los dos chicos que anteriormente escuchaban, Conny burlándose y Jean muerto de miedo, al menos ahora se olvidaría de Eren. Pensó que el pelinegro también estaría viendo el resultado de sus acciones, mas su atención estaba fija en otra cosa, en su joven amante que del otro lado del comedor le sonreía tímidamente. En ese momento, podría jurar que le vio sonreírle en respuesta. _

-Lo siento, fue algo de última hora. -Se disculpó aun sonriendo por el recuerdo, pero Levi sabía que era falso. -Además es la oportunidad perfecta para que Eren aprenda cómo se maneja la empresa.

Levi recibió los últimos detalles del viaje mientras Eren terminaba de documentar su equipaje.

-¿Qué pretendes con esto? -Le reclamó al rubio cuando estuvieron solos.

-Nada. En verdad pienso que este congreso es una oportunidad para Eren, además necesito a Hanji aquí. Y pienso... que ustedes dos necesitan tiempo para arreglar sus diferencias.

-¡Todo listo! -Anunció Eren interrumpiéndolos.

Levi suspiró, no tenía otra opción más que seguir las órdenes de Erwin. Tal vez podría aprovechar la oportunidad.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos.

-Buena suerte a ambos. Levi, cuida de él.

La chica lo miró con fastidio y se dio vuelta, alejándose junto al más joven para abordar el vuelo.

* * *

Después de abordar, Eren se encargó de encontrar sus asientos y ordenar sus pocas pertenencias en los compartimientos. Erwin les había conseguido asientos en primera clase, lo que Levi no entendía era por qué un asiento doble y no dos separados, pero seguro era parte de su plan. Cuando alcanzó a Eren lo vio de pie junto a los asientos. El chico parecía estar en un dilema y ella se estaba cansando de esperar a que se sentara.

-Hey mocoso, ¿qué demonios estás esperando para sentarte?

Se sobresaltó, no le había visto llegar.

-L-Lo siento señor, yo sólo me preguntaba... bueno...

Estaba nervioso, lo sabía por cómo retorcía sus manos delante de él mientras miraba el suelo.

-Ve al grano.

Levantó finalmente la mirada, pero no la veía a ella, estaba viendo la ventana con anhelo. Claro, eso debía ser.

-Yo sólo quería saber qué lugar prefiere señor. -Susurró.

Después de todo seguía siendo un niño. El mismo niño.

-Toma el de la ventana.- Le dijo y se sentó en el otro asiento, de cualquier forma no tenía preferencia por ningún lugar. Además, la enorme sonrisa agradecida que recibió del castaño le hizo saber que había acertado. Aún podía saber lo que pensaba.

El vuelo sería corto, apenas cuatro horas y llegarían a su destino, sin embargo una hora después de despegar Eren se encontraba completamente aburrido. Al principio se había dedicado a mirar hacia afuera, pero luego todo se volvió exactamente igual. Y el hecho de que el mayor se encargara de ignorarlo leyendo artículo tras artículo no ayudaba a crear conversación.

Media hora más y sintió a Levi moverse a su lado. Lo miró de reojo, parecía que al fin había bajado el libro que leía en ese momento pero entonces sucedió algo inesperado, le sintió inclinarse hacia él, recostando su cabeza contra su hombro. Estaba dormido. Con cuidado, Eren retiró el libro de sus manos señalando la página y lo colocó en su regazo, después se acomodó mejor para que el pelinegro descansara a gusto.

Lo observó detenidamente prestando atención a cada detalle, su expresión se veía relajada y su respiración lenta y profunda le daba a entender que se encontraba a gusto. Poco a poco el sueño se fue apoderando también de él, antes de quedarse dormido y rogando a todos los dioses que el mayor no despertara en ese momento, entrelazó su mano a la del otro y cerró los ojos disfrutando del momento. Ya afrontaría las consecuencias después.

* * *

Por más que intentó mantenerse despierta el sueño terminó por vencer. Pensó que serían sólo unos minutos como últimamente sucedía, pero se sorprendió al despertar más de media hora después, cuando sintió a su acompañante entrelazar sus manos. Entonces fue consciente de que se había apoyado en él mientras dormía y ahora era el chico quien dormía profundamente con su cabeza sobre la suya.

Aún faltaba tiempo para llegar y no quiso despertarle, en la calidez del extraño momento, se rindió al sueño de nuevo.

* * *

Abrió los ojos pesadamente, no quería despertar, pero ya habían sido informados del próximo aterrizaje. Se movió despacio para no despertar al mayor tratando de separar sus manos, mas se llevó una gran sorpresa al sentir como le impedía soltarle. El pelinegro apretó aún más el agarre de sus manos y volteó a verle, aún con expresión somnolienta, después de todo había dormido muy bien. Siempre dormía bien a su lado.

El chico le miró a los ojos desistiendo de su intento de alejarse.

-Casi llegamos. -Comentó para desviar la atención.

-Lo sé.

El mayor se acomodó de nuevo en su hombro, sorprendiendo agradablemente a Eren, quien se acomodó a su lado con una sonrisa. El resto del viaje lo hicieron en silencio, tomados de las manos y compartiendo el calor de su cuerpo con el contrario. Si Levi no lo recordaba, estaba haciendo un buen trabajo en reconquistarlo.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, luego de separarse de mala gana, tomaron un taxi que los llevó hasta el hotel que habían reservado para ellos.

Levi se dirigió hasta la recepción mientras Eren se encargaba de pedir la factura al conductor.

-¡Bienvenidos señor! -le saludó el recepcionista -¿Tiene reservación con nosotros?

-Sí, vengo de Smith y asociados para el congreso de mañana. Somos dos.

-Un momento... sí, aquí está... -el hombre pareció confundido por algo -¿Acaba de decir que son dos?

Levi asintió sin comprender.

-Parece ser que su empresa olvido informar cuantas personas llegarían. -Oh no, finalmente comprendió a que se refería. -Sólo reservamos una habitación y no tenemos ninguna disponible. Mis disculpas señor.

Suspiró, no tenía caso discutir con él, ya arreglaría las cosas con el imbécil de Erwin al volver.

-¿Hay forma de cancelar la reservación? Conseguiremos otro hotel.

En ese momento llegó Eren a su lado, extrañado por la pregunta de su superior.

-¿Sucede algo?

Levi volteó a verlo y le explicó la situación brevemente.

-Entonces, ¿es posible cancelar? -preguntó esta vez el castaño.

-Nosotros no tenemos problema con cancelar, -les explicó -pero ahora mismo no hay habitaciones en ningún hotel por la temporada.

Ambos se miraron tratando de buscar una solución. El primero en hablar fue Levi.

-Está bien, será mejor regresar, después de todo fue culpa de Erwin.

Regresar. De verdad lo más sensato en esa situación era volver a casa, Levi tenía razón y no había sido culpa suya, pero, por otro lado, esta era una oportunidad única para pasar tiempo con el pelinegro sin que le evitara a causa del trabajo. Y teniendo una sola habitación...

-Dígame -se dirigió al empleado-, hay forma de llevar otra cama a la habitación?

Él les miró apenado.

-Lo siento mucho señor, en este momento es imposible.

-Señor si me permite opinar yo podría dormir en el suelo.

-¿Qué estás diciendo mocoso? Claro que no.

-Está bien -se volvió de nuevo al recepcionista -, tomaremos la habitación.

Pese a las protestas de Levi, terminaron por quedarse en la habitación. Fueron conducidos hasta el tercer piso junto con su equipaje hasta el lugar. Cuando llegaron Eren se sorprendió por lo elegante del lugar. La decoración era sencilla pero bastante cuidada y era bastante espaciosa. Su atención pasó rápidamente hasta la cama, suficientemente amplia para dos personas. ¿Cómo podría contenerse si tenía que compartir la cama con el hombre que amaba? No lo sabía, pero estaba seguro de que tenía que lograrlo.

-Yo dormiré en el suelo. -Anunció el mayor.

De inmediato surgieron las protestas por parte de Eren, que no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo dormir así. Ya se estaba hartando del comportamiento infantil de su acompañante, pero entonces surgió una idea que silenció todas sus protestas.

-¿Y si dividimos la cama por la mitad?

Le miró entre apenado y horrorizado. Compartir la cama no era una buena idea, era una pésima y riesgosa idea. Entonces, ¿por qué le parecía tan conveniente?

-De acuerdo.

Las palabras surgieron solas de su boca sorprendiéndolos a ambos, Eren estaba atónito por escuchar aquello mientras que ella odiaba su estúpido subconsciente por tomar una decisión así. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse, ya el castaño se ocupaba de dividir la cama con almohadas y mantas extra, completamente entusiasmado.

Eren sabía que debería contenerse, y que sería una tortura dormir a su lado sin poder acercarse, pero por sentirlo así en la misma cama, tenerlo sólo para él, le parecía un precio bastante justo. Mientras tanto otra preocupación surcaba los pensamientos de Levi, ¿ahora cómo iba a mantener su secreto a salvo?


	11. Un lugar para mí

**Advertencias:**Drama, AU, reencarnación, Fem!Levi, Lemmon

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin pertenecen a Hajime Isayama

**Un lugar para mí**

Terminaron de instalarse en medio de un incómodo silencio. Eren ordenó la poca ropa que llevaba y se fue directo a la cama, a buscar la forma de dividirla por la mitad. En el armario consiguió algunas almohadas y mantas extra que le sirvieron para crear una pequeña barrera a lo largo de la cama, dejando espacio suficiente para ambos.

—¡Está listo! —Anunció viendo concluido su trabajo. El mayor se acercó hasta donde estaba, inseguro sobre esa muralla improvisada.

—Esto es una tontería, yo dormiré en el suelo.

—¡De ningún modo! ¡Si es así seré yo quien duerma en el suelo!

No quería discutir, estaba cansada por el viaje, además parecía seguro compartir la cama de ese modo. No habría forma de pasar esa barrera mientras dormían.

Terminó de desempacar, llenando la parte de armario que le correspondía antes de dirigirse a la ducha. Necesitaba un baño.

—Ve a dormir mocoso, mañana será un día pesado.

—¿Usted no irá a la cama?

—Tomaré un baño primero.

Apenas cerró la puerta, Eren se sentó en la cama, cansado, apoyando los codos en sus piernas para ocultar su rostro. En la oscuridad de aquella lejana habitación se permitió mostrarse tan abatido como se sentía. La confusión estaba creando un mar de pensamientos inconexos a los que no podía hacer más que dar vueltas tratando de hallar una respuesta que sabía no estaba allí.

El comportamiento frío e indiferente de Levi los últimos días reemplazado por los íntimos roces que habían compartido para luego dar paso a más indiferencia lo estaba volviendo loco. Había veces en que podía jurar que él le recordaba, pero siempre que eso ocurría el mayor se cerraba de inmediato como si temiera ser descubierto haciendo algo malo. Podría estar confundido, pensó, pero luego llegó a su mente el recuerdo de aquel beso que compartieron en la oficina y de inmediato lo descartó, definitivamente no estaba confundido en ese momento. Incluso había negado recordarle, entonces, ¿por qué sentía que le estaba mintiendo?

El timbre de su celular rompió el silencio sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—¿Hola?

Salió del baño lo más silenciosa que pudo, para ese momento el castaño ya debería estar dormido, sin embargo en cuanto abría la puerta alcanzó a escucharle contestando el teléfono. Pensaba salir de cualquier forma, pero la curiosidad pudo más y cerró la puerta de nuevo para escuchar a través de ella.

—¡Ah! ¡Eres tú! Lo siento tuve que salir de la ciudad... si, fue algo de última hora... lamento no haberte avisado cuando salí esta mañana... ¿Qué? ¿Te irás tan pronto? ... De verdad lo siento, incluso olvide llamarte... De acuerdo, buen viaje entonces. Hasta pronto.

Sin previo aviso, la furia se apoderó de ella. Estaba celosa. Obviamente había pasado la noche con alguien que, por lo visto, aún permanecía en su casa, ¿cómo se atrevía el mocoso idiota a portarse así con ella teniendo a alguien más?

—¡Señor! —le llamó notando su presencia. —Lo siento era una llamada de mi casa...

Los ojos de la pelinegra se abrieron con sorpresa por el descaro del chico mas de inmediato lo ocultó. Pero fue tarde y Eren había notado la reacción de su superior, parecía molesto, como si estuviera... celoso. Tenía que explicarle.

—Ah no, d-déjeme explicarle...

—No tienes que explicarme nada, tus asuntos personales no me interesan.

¿Asuntos personales? ¿Acaso pensaba que había dormido con alguien más?

—¡No es lo que piensa! ¡Era mi amigo Armin! Se estaba quedando en casa por unos días mientras estaba de visita en la ciudad pero entre él y yo no hay nada...

Comenzó a hablar atropelladamente tratando de explicarle y convencerlo de la verdad incluso sin saber bien por qué lo hacía.

El chico se veía sumamente apenado, parecía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a llorar a causa del malentendido. Claro, su explicación tenía sentido, recordaba al amigo rubio de Eren. Lo que no podía entender era su reacción tan estúpida. Se acercó a la cama donde estaba el más joven.

—No necesitas explicarme nada —le habló tranquila apoyando una mano en su hombro, tratando de calmarlo —, no tengo derecho a meterme en tu vida ni a pedirte explicaciones. —El castaño se sintió reconfortado por sus palabras, pero entonces... —Yo sólo... sólo soy tu jefe, así que no me debes ninguna explicación.

No podía creer que hubiera dicho aquello. De inmediato sintió el cuerpo del joven tensarse bajo su mano, ¿qué derecho tenía ella de destruirlo así? Esta era la oportunidad que buscaba para cortar lazos de una vez por todas.

—¿S-Sólo mi jefe? —estaba temblando por el dolor y la rabia que sentía. —¡¿Sólo mi jefe?! ¿Entonces usted acostumbra besar a todos sus empleados?

—¡Estúpido mocoso insolente! —le gritó de vuelta. Estaba a punto de golpearlo, pero el castaño sostuvo su mano antes que tomara impulso.

—Por favor. —le pidió con voz suplicante. Cuando levantó el rostro, Levi pudo ver lágrimas acumulándose en los verdes ojos que amaba. No podía simplemente tratar así a la única persona que había llegado a amar.

—Por favor... dime que no es verdad, que no soy sólo un empleado para ti. —Gruesas lágrimas caían por su rostro ya sin que intentara detenerlas mientras se abrazaba al mayor por la cintura.

Levi sintió su pecho contraerse al ver al joven en ese estado. No podía verlo así, mucho menos sabiendo que ella era la causante de ese sufrimiento. _Ponte en su lugar_. Las palabras de Hanji hicieron eco en su mente, ella tenía razón, si los papeles se invirtieran seguramente se sentiría igual o más desesperado.

Mandando al demonio su decisión de alejarlo, llevó sus manos tímidamente hasta la cabeza del menor, acariciando suavemente las hebras castañas, sorprendiéndolo. Ante la sorpresa, Eren levantó el rostro para verle, mas fue detenido por Levi, quien ya sin querer evitarlo, correspondió su abrazo y ocultó su rostro entre su cabello.

—No me hagas esto Eren. —Le susurró con pesar, pero él no logró entender el motivo de sus palabras. —Tú y yo no podemos estar juntos, esta vez no.

Eren se irguió ante aquella dolorosa declaración buscando respuestas.

—¿A qué se refiere con esta vez? —Ya no tenía más dudas. —S-Señor usted si... ¿me recuerda? Usted... —Levi se sobresaltó ante la firmeza en sus palabras, alejándose de él. —Tú sí me recuerdas... Levi.

En el momento en que escuchó su nombre en labios de Eren supo que todo estaba perdido, se dejó caer de rodillas delante de él tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos.

—¿Levi? ¡Levi mírame! —Le tomó el rostro entre sus manos obligándolo a verle. No recordaba haber visto nunca al mayor en aquel estado, tan vulnerable, con lágrimas solitarias surcando sus mejillas, y tan cansado, como si todo el peso del mundo se hubiera posado sobre sus hombros.

—¡Tu no lo entiendes Eren! —¿Cómo podría explicarle? Ahora era el momento perfecto y sin embargo las palabras se atoraban en su garganta impidiéndole liberarlas. —¡Ya no soy la persona que era, no soy quien esperas que sea!

Trató de alejarse pero el joven fue más rápido y sé lo impidió tomando su brazo para atraerlo hacia él.

—No me importa Levi —le habló aferrándose a ella en un apretado abrazo. —No me importa quién seas, ni si has cambiado y ya no eres como antes, yo me enamoré de ti por tu alma.

Quería creerle, compartir su seguridad, pero el miedo no le permitía dejarse llevar. En medio de la confusión, terminó correspondiendo su abrazo temerosa.

—Eren yo...

—Está bien, —le interrumpió, —no tienes que decirme nada, esperaré hasta que estés listo así que... —le obligó a mirarle a los ojos —ya no me alejes de ti.

Tomando su rostro entre sus manos, se acercó hasta unir sus labios con los de la chica en un beso salado por las lágrimas mezcladas de ambos. Mantuvieron el contacto por un tiempo prolongado, alargando lo más posible la sensación de tranquilidad que se transmitían.

Rompieron el beso en busca de aire y Eren aprovechó para sentarse de nuevo en la cama, atrayendo al pelinegro para que se sentara en su regazo, quien sorpresivamente accedió de buena gana.

—Te extrañé. —Besó de nuevo sus labios con ternura mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

—También yo. —Aceptó desviando la mirada.

Eren siguió mimando a su superior mientras este se dejaba hacer y le devolvía el gesto pasando las manos suavemente por sus brazos y espalda. Entre beso y beso las caricias se tornaron necesitadas y una de las manos de Eren que había ido a dar a su cadera comenzaba a subir peligrosamente hacia su torso. Quería hacerlo suyo en ese mismo instante, volver a sentir la calidez de ser uno sólo con el pelinegro y hacerle saber que le pertenecía sólo a él, pero en cuanto quiso tocarle como antes lo hacía sintió su cuerpo tensarse.

—¡Espera! —Se alejó del castaño que le miraba entre desilusionado y confundido.

—Está bien, —le sonrió —no haremos nada si tu no quieres, me basta con tenerte cerca.

Aún nerviosa por lo de antes volvió a acomodarse cerca pero entonces fue levantada en brazos por el joven que se había puesto de pie.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo mocoso? —Trató de librarse pero la tenía bien sujeta, sabía que odiaba aquello.

—Es tarde, deberíamos dormir.

Aún con Levi en sus brazos, se deshizo de la muralla que había hecho y metió al pelinegro entre las mantas para luego acostarse él mismo.

Estaba asustada, incluso cuando muy a su pesar logró que desistiera de tener intimidad, durmiendo tan cerca inevitablemente la descubriría, estaba por golpearlo lejos cuando le sintió abrazarle por la espalda.

—No sabes cuánto soñaba tenerte entre mis brazos de nuevo. No voy a hacer nada, sólo déjame estar cerca de ti.

Las palabras del castaño susurradas en su oído no hacían más que incrementar sus ansias por sentir al chico recorriendo su cuerpo, mas se obligó a controlarse.

Cuando estaba a punto de rendirse al sueño escuchó de nuevo la voz adormilada del castaño.

—Por fin estaremos juntos, ¿cierto?

No podía decirle que no cuando era lo que más deseaba. Entrelazó sus manos a las del chico que le rodeaba y se relajó disfrutando su calor. Por fin estaba donde siempre debió estar, regresando al único lugar en el mundo al que siempre había pertenecido.

—Sí.

Durmió mejor que nunca, pero la angustia oprimía su pecho. ¿Qué pasaría cuando Eren se enterara? Porque no, ya no se sentía segura de poder decírselo ella misma.


	12. Verdades ocultas

**Advertencias:**Drama, AU, reencarnación, Fem!Levi, Lemmon

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin pertenecen a Hajime Isayama

* * *

**Verdades ocultas**

Al llegar la mañana se sorprendió al sentir un peso extra sobre su pecho, quiso girarse pero le fue imposible, entonces recordó la noche anterior y todo tuvo sentido. Abrió lentamente los ojos deleitándose con la imagen de su amante descansando con la cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho aun cuando la noche anterior se había dormido de espalda a él; su expresión relajada le decía que estaba a gusto. Quiso traerlo más cerca para sentirlo con todo su cuerpo, pero el sonido del teléfono frustró sus planes. Cuidando de no despertarle levantó el aparato para que dejara de hacer ruido, sonriendo cuando vio al pelinegro dormir profundamente ajeno a la interrupción.

—¿Hola?

—Buenos días, —una voz profunda y masculina llenó el auricular, quiso preguntar de quién se trataba pero fue interrumpido, —espero que estés disfrutando el viaje. Lamento no poder verte hoy, lo que más deseo es ver tu hermoso rostro y recorrer tu delicada piel con mis manos.

Quizá se había equivocado de habitación, pensaba Eren ante las comprometedoras palabras de aquel desconocido, pero entonces sucedió algo que llamó su atención.

—Dime Levi, ¿hasta cuándo seguirás rechazando mis invitaciones? ¿Acaso no la pasamos bien en París?

No supo cómo reaccionar a eso, este hombre estaba insinuando que habían estado juntos en ese viaje pero ¿Qué tan lejos había llegado con SU Levi? De inmediato colgó el teléfono, justo a tiempo para ver al hombre a su lado removerse entre las sábanas. Decidió no decir nada hasta averiguar lo que había pasado.

—Buenos días amor. —Le saludó besando sus labios. —¿Dormiste bien?

El pelinegro le miró confundido por un momento antes de recordar donde se encontraba.

—Mejor que nunca. —Confesó con un tenue sonrojo adornando sus mejillas, lo que a Eren le pareció muy lindo.

—Me alegra, voy a tomar un baño.

Salió de la cama y se dirigió hasta el cuarto de baño. Cuando estuvo sola, Levi se permitió suspirar como una chica enamorada pensando en el castaño. No quería salir aún de la cama, pero debía darse prisa si quería cambiarse antes que el más joven volviera.

* * *

Luego de desayunar se dirigieron al salón del hotel donde se llevaba a cabo el congreso. Entre conferencias y debates, Eren se las había arreglado para robar unos cuantos besos a su amado mientras todos los demás se encontraban distraídos, consiguiendo ser golpeado por Levi en más de una ocasión. Todo era perfecto, pensaba mientras sostenía discretamente la mano de Levi con la suya.

Llegada la hora del almuerzo fueron dirigidos hacia otro salón más pequeño preparado para ofrecer una comida buffet a todos los asistentes.

Al ver la decoración del lugar y la variedad de platillos dispuestos, el castaño quedó impresionado. Hubiera corrido hasta las mesas de no ser porque Levi estaba de pie a su lado amenazándolo con la mirada.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses mocoso.

Sonrió. Volver a sentirse cerca del hombre que conoció después de tanto le hacía sentir la tranquilidad que había perdido cuando se encontraron. Sin embargo había algo que le molestaba y este parecía el momento perfecto para aclararlo.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Asintió. Desde que aceptó que le recordaba la noche anterior comenzó a tutearlo, aunque en realidad no le molestaba, después de todo aquella vez tardó bastante en convencerlo de que lo hiciera.

_Salió de la habitación dando un portazo. Odiaba pelear con su amante pero a veces se comportaba como el mocoso idiota que era._

_—__¿Qué hiciste esta vez? —preguntó Hanji cuando le vio entrar al comedor. _

_—__No es tu problema. —Vaya suerte, ni siquiera podía estar sólo cuando se suponía que el comedor debería estar vacío._

_—__Pobre Eren, —lanzó un suspiro exagerado —no entiendo cómo puede estar con un viejo amargado como tú. _

_La risa estridente de la mujer le estaba molestando mucho más que sus palabras, pero no caería en su juego. _

_—__Tienes razón, en todo caso soy yo quien tiene que soportar a un mocoso inmaduro. _

_Hanji le miró con seriedad, tal vez si podría sacarle la verdad más tarde. _

_—__Él te admira mucho Levi, y todos sabemos que el amor que te profesa es real. No seas tan duro con él. Es sólo un niño. _

_Salió de la cocina dejando sólo a su amigo para que ordenara sus pensamientos. Al salir pasó su mano alborotando las hebras castañas del chico que probablemente había escuchado todo. Sonrió, esos dos sin duda estaban hechos el uno para el otro. _

_—__No te quedes ahí, pronto llegarán los demás para empezar a preparar la comida. _

_Había notado su presencia, no esperábamos menos de su sargento. Muerto de nervios, entró a paso lento hasta sentarse delante de él. _

_—__Lo siento. —Ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarlo, sólo quería arreglar las cosas con el mayor. _

_Suspiró, siempre era Eren quien venía y se disculpaba con él, incluso cuando no era su culpa. _

_—__Fue mi culpa. —El castaño abrió los ojos con sorpresa, nunca había escuchado a su amante admitir que se había equivocado. —Lamento haberme molestado por algo tan estúpido. _

_Tomó su mentón y le obligó a mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Estaba llorando. _

_—__No quiero presionarte Eren, esperaré hasta que estés listo así que deja de llorar. _

_—__¡Lo siento! —el castaño rompió en llanto abrazándose a él, sorprendiéndose al sentirle corresponder su abrazo. —Siento que tengas que soportar a un mocoso inmaduro como yo. Me esforzare por ser digno de ti Levi pero por favor no me dejes, yo..._

_—__No voy a dejarte idiota, además... —secó las lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos con la yema de sus dedos —acabas de llamarme por mi nombre. _

_Se separó de él mirándolo confundido y apenado. _

_—__No era tan difícil, ¿cierto? —Eren asintió. —Lamento haberme portado así por algo tan simple, pero preferiría que lo hagas. Estamos saliendo Eren, soy tu novio, no quiero que me trates como si fuera un extraño. _

_—__Lo siento... L-Levi. —Desvío la mirada sonrojado. _

_Sonrió, esa sonrisa que sólo le dedicaba al joven. Aunque odiara admitirlo, cuando se avergonzaba se veía... lindo. Sin previo aviso, se apoderó de los suaves labios del chico en un beso dulce que sellaba su reconciliación. _

—E-Estás saliendo con a-alguien?

Le miró arqueando una ceja sin entender bien el motivo de su pregunta. Entonces recordó, seguro lo decía por el idiota de Erwin.

—Yo no...

—¡Miren quién está aquí! —Su conversación se vio interrumpida por la llegada de tres hombres que llegaron hasta ellos cargando platos repletos de comida. —Nada menos que la perra de Smith.

Ante el comentario, los dos hombres que le acompañaban comenzaron a reír sin molestarse en disimularlo.

Eren les miraba molesto por referirse de ese modo a su amante, pero no tuvo tiempo de protestar cuando se dirigieron a él.

—Ten cuidado niño, no deberías acercarte a esta clase de persona, aunque no te culpo, yo también quisiera tenerle en mi cama.

—Si ya terminaste, Louis, voy a retirarme, si tengo que seguir viéndolos comer como cerdos voy a vomitar.

—¡Tú! ¿Cómo te atreves...

Antes que pudiera decir cualquier cosa Levi ya se encontraba abandonando el salón seguida por Eren. Una vez estuvieron en el elevador se permitió suspirar.

—Por eso no quería venir.

No se atrevía a mirar al chico, seguramente había creído cada una de las palabras de esos idiotas.

—¿Por qué les permites que hablen así de ti? ¿No sería más fácil hacer que se traguen sus palabras?

—Las cosas no son tan sencillas, incluso si ellos no se encargan de correr el rumor siempre habrá más personas decididas a hacernos quedar mal, así es este negocio.

No estaba de acuerdo, sin embargo tenía que admitir que él tenía razón.

—Te lo explicaré.

—Está bien, yo sé que es mentira todo lo que dijeron. No tienes que explicarme nada.

Levi asintió en silencio dejando que el castaño le atrajera en un abrazo. Cuando llegaron a su habitación Ambos se sentaron en la orilla de la cama, Eren apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del pelinegro.

—No estoy saliendo con nadie.

Sus palabras le tomaron por sorpresa y volteó a verlo confundido.

—Tú me preguntaste, ¿recuerdas? Antes que llegara el trío de imbéciles.

Su rostro se volvió completamente rojo. No podía creer que se hubiera atrevido a preguntarle algo así. Pensaba disculparse pero fue interrumpido por el sonido del teléfono.

—Diga...

—Hola señorita.

—¿Qué demonios quieres? —Levi, que había respondido esta vez, se veía realmente molesto con quien quiera que estuviera hablando, entonces recordó la llamada de esa mañana, ¿podría ser que se tratara de la misma persona?

—No deberías hablarme así después de la forma en que me colgaste esta mañana.

—Yo nunca... —Claro, seguro había hablado con Eren pero, ¿qué tanto le habría dicho? —Creo que he dejado muy claro que no me interesa su oferta.

—Oh, ¿es así? Lamento decirte que esto ya no se trata de si te interesa o no, tenemos un contrato firmado por Smith en el que se compromete a cumplir nuestras peticiones para la venta, si no cumplen lo que solicitamos nos veremos obligados a iniciar una demanda, y tú y yo sabemos que tienen todas las de perder.

—Maldito, ¿acaso piensas que vamos a ceder a sus estúpidas condiciones?

—Lamento escuchar eso. Me dijeron que hay un chico nuevo con ustedes, sería muy malo si repentinamente se viera envuelto en un escándalo por fraude.

—No te atrevas.

—Quiero verte. Te enviaré información pronto.

Se dejó caer en la cama ignorando las preguntas silenciosas en el rostro del castaño.

—¿Levi? ¿Pasó algo?

Desde que respondió el teléfono había notado un cambio en la actitud de su superior. Se notaba molesto por lo que sea que le hubieran dicho pero se negaba a hablar con él.

—¿Levi? —Se sentó enlaces cama a su lado acariciando su brazo lentamente.

—Casi termina el descanso.

Finalmente le había hablado, aunque no precisamente lo que esperaba, pero le hacía sentir más tranquilo. A pesar de sus palabras, Levi no había hecho nada por levantarse, estaba disfrutando el contacto con el chico mientras intentaba ordenar sus pensamientos. Reunirse con Daniel no era una buena idea, pero no podía involucrar a Eren. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto el idiota de Erwin en arreglar el problema? En todo caso lo mejor sería hacerlo ella misma.

Poco a poco, las caricias de Eren fueron avanzando y subiendo de tono. Pasó de su brazo a sus hombros y cuello para luego bajar a su estómago y colarse bajo su camisa. Su piel ardía bajo las manos del más joven y su cuerpo se estremecía por su toque. En el momento en que sus miradas hicieron contacto ambos pudieron ver el deseo en los ojos contrarios. Al no ver resistencia por parte del pelinegro, continuó por su vientre hasta llegar a sus costados; en un rápido movimiento se colocó sobre él con las piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo pero sin dejar caer su peso.

Sintiéndose más arriesgado que antes, se movió hasta quedar entre sus piernas mientras compartían un beso hambriento y necesitado. Con su boca recorrió su mentón y jugó un poco con su lóbulo sacándole un gemido casi imperceptible que sólo sirvió para incrementar la lujuria que sentía. Ésta vez sí lo haría suyo.

Las manos y boca del castaño la estaban volviendo loca. Cuando le sintió mordiendo la piel de su cuello le fue imposible seguir conteniendo los sonidos que salían de su boca. El joven se alejó un poco observándola desde arriba con tal intensidad que le sentía desnudarla con la mirada. Un notorio sonrojo cubrió su rostro cuando notó como una de sus manos recorría toda la extensión de su pierna por la parte externa al mismo tiempo que reanudaba las mordidas y lamidas en la sensible piel de su cuello.

Su lado racional le decía que debía alejarse, pero su cuerpo le pedía más contacto y atenciones. Quería entregarse a él, lo deseaba desde que supo que se encontrarían y quizá desde mucho antes. Hizo a un lado todos sus pensamientos y se entregó por completo al placer que su amante le ofrecía. Sin embargo, cuando sintió una de sus manos abriendo uno a uno los botones inferiores de su camisa su lado racional tomó el control. Esta no era la forma en que quería que se enterara. Cuando la mano que se movía por sus piernas se desplazó hacia la parte interna y comenzó a subir por sus muslos se removió alejándose dejándolo muy confundido.

—Es tarde, —aún trataba de regular su respiración mientras se incorporaba en la cama, —debemos volver.

Sin una palabra más, Levi salió de la cama arreglando su ropa sin siquiera mirarlo. No entendía lo que estaba pasando, un momento antes parecía estar disfrutando tanto como él y ahora se alejaba viéndose nervioso. Probablemente estaba nervioso por ser su primera vez y él estaba yendo muy rápido, al menos eso quería pensar Eren. Sonrió, si ese era el caso la próxima vez intentaría hacerlo sentir en confianza, no quería que se sintiera presionado.

—Estaré contigo en un segundo.

Se levantó de un salto directamente al baño, primero debería arreglar el problema que tenía entre las piernas.


	13. Un te amo para siempre

**Hola, hola! Aquí está este nuevo capítulo cada vez más cercano al final. Quiero aprovechar para comentar que faltan solo unos dos o tres capítulos más antes que se sepa toda la verdad, aunque la historia en realidad llegará a los 20 capítulos, también quisiera saber su opinión sobre si les gustaría o no ver lemmon hetero más adelante (aunque nunca he escrito nada parecido) o prefieren que lo deje a su imaginación. Me encantaría conocer su opinión :D**

**Advertencias:**Drama, AU, reencarnación, Fem!Levi, Lemmon

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin pertenecen a Hajime Isayama

* * *

**Un "te amo" para siempre**

La luz se coló molesta anunciando el fin de su viaje. Se removió en la cama ocultando su rostro en el pecho de su amante para volver a dormir, sin embargo terminó por abrir los ojos con pereza, si estos eran sus últimos momentos juntos no pensaba pasarlos dormida. Se movió apenas lo suficiente para observar el rostro del chico a su lado con detalle. Este ya no era el chico de quince años impulsivo del que se había enamorado, en realidad nunca llegó a verlo tan mayor. Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, ¿hubieran seguido juntos cuando Eren tuviera la edad que tenía ahora? Probablemente sí, además tenía que aceptar que se había vuelto muy apuesto y aún conservaba las mismas facciones finas e inocentes que tanto le gustaban.

Apenas unos minutos después pudo ver al joven abrir lentamente un ojo y fruncir el ceño antes de abrir el otro, siempre hacia lo mismo antes de despertar por completo y... posó la mirada sobre ella dedicándole una enorme sonrisa para luego besar sus labios, como siempre hacía desde que empezaran a dormir juntos. Correspondió el roce suavemente prolongando el contacto, ésta sería la última vez que despertaría a su lado en probablemente mucho tiempo. Eren pudo notar que era lo que le preocupaba, él se sentía del mismo modo, sin embargo no estaba dispuesto a esperar por mucho tiempo.

—Me encantaría despertar así todos los días, contigo Levi. No quiero volver a estar lejos de ti ni un segundo más.

—Debemos volver.

Una pregunta rondaba la mente del castaño que no se animaba a expresarla en voz alta. ¿Cómo sería su relación de ahora en adelante? ¿Volvería a ser sólo su empleado o lo aceptaría públicamente como su pareja? No quería presionarlo pero...

—Hey mocoso, deja de pensar tanto.

La voz de su amante le trajo de vuelta a la realidad, tenía razón, estaba pensando demasiado las cosas.

Se quedaron en la cama cerca de veinte minutos más hasta que irremediablemente llegó la hora de partir. Entre besos robados y miradas apasionadas terminaron de empacar y llegaron apenas a tiempo para tomar su vuelo.

* * *

Cuando llegaron, la tarde había caído y las calles eran realmente oscuras. Eren consiguió un auto rentado para volver a casa, decidiendo llevar primero a Levi.

—Todo listo. —Anunció apenas terminó de acomodar el equipaje en el maletero.

—¿Quieres que conduzca?

Seguramente el chico había llegado cansado pues no estaba acostumbrado a esos viajes, además así podría averiguar su dirección.

—No, está bien.

Eren por su parte estaba seguro de que no soportaría verle marcharse luego de dejarlo, además su departamento estaría hecho un desastre y no se podía comparar con la enorme casa de Levi.

Subieron juntos al auto con Eren al volante en medio de una atmósfera pesada. En ese ambiente ambos recordaron aquellas noches en que el castaño hacía de chofer y le llevaba en silencio hasta su casa, hasta ese primer beso que compartieron dentro del auto del menor. Aquello se sentía tan lejano ahora.

La mano del joven se desplazó desde su lugar en el volante hasta la mano de Levi, entrelazando sus dedos. Ninguno de los dos miraba al otro, Eren se concentraba en el camino mientras Levi miraba por la ventana. El silencio se volvió de pronto uno cómodo y el ambiente se aligero dentro del auto, esta noche era distinta a las otras, ahora estaban juntos.

En poco tiempo estuvieron fuera de la casa del pelinegro bajando sus maletas y llevándolas hasta la entrada.

—E-Entonces... —ahora si todo terminaba, apenas se alejara las cosas volverían a ser como eran antes, —te veré mañana en la oficina. —Eren era consciente de que no podía esperar que hicieran pública su relación, si es que tenían alguna, de la noche a la mañana pero tampoco quería que las cosas terminaran tan pronto.

El pelinegro podía entender lo que trataba de decirle, pero no se sentía capaz de contarle la verdad aún, aunque tampoco quería dejarlo ir. Luego de una lucha interna entre la razón y sus deseos, finalmente sucumbió a estos últimos. Suspiro. Quizás podría aprovechar para hablar con él.

—¿Quieres... —bajó la mirada a sus llaves que parecían la cosa más interesante del mundo —quedarte esta noche?

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos ante la invitación del pelinegro. ¿Realmente quería que pasaran la noche juntos? Tenía que estar soñando. En vez de responder con palabras, lo tomó por la cintura y le atrajo a su cuerpo uniendo sus labios es un beso demandante.

—¿Eso es un sí? —preguntó Levi sonrojada.

—Por supuesto.

Abrió la puerta y encendió la luz antes de hacerse a un lado para dejarle entrar. Apenas puso un pie dentro de la casa, Eren quedó asombrado por el lugar, que era mucho más grande de lo que parecía y estaba perfectamente ordenado y limpio. Se encontraban en una acogedora estancia con un par de sillones individuales color negro y un largo sofá a juego, al centro una mesita de cristal y un televisor empotrado en la pared, iluminado con una cálida luz tenue. Lo que más llamó su atención fue el hecho de no ver un sólo cuadro o fotografía en ninguna de las paredes.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas quedarte ahí mocoso?

Ni siquiera se percató del tiempo que se quedó de pie junto a la puerta mirando a detalle cada rincón de aquella habitación, aunque había otra habitación que le gustaría conocer.

—Lo siento, —se acercó peligrosamente hasta el mayor abrazándolo por la cintura, —te ayudaré con las maletas.

Luego de llevar todo el equipaje dentro se dejaron caer lado a lado en el sofá.

—¿Quieres comer algo? —ofreció Levi enderezándose un poco.

—No realmente, ¿te molesta si tomo una ducha?

—Adelante.

Le guio hasta el segundo piso a un largo pasillo con puertas a ambos lados, seguramente las habitaciones pensaba Eren, deberían ser unas cuatro o cinco. Cerca del final, Levi pareció dudar un segundo delante de la puerta antes de abrirla.

—¿Sucede algo?

Lo cierto es que estaba pensando si sería mejor llevarlo a la habitación de invitados, pero si ella misma le había ofrecido quedarse lo normal sería que lo hiciera en su habitación, además, por eso se lo había pedido, ¿no?

—No. El baño está al fondo, te conseguiré una toalla.

—Gracias.

Luego de compartir un beso rápido se dirigió hasta la puerta donde Levi había indicado que estaba el baño, pero se detuvo justo antes de entrar y se volvió hacia él con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Quieres venir conmigo?

El calor encendió sus mejillas obligándola a desviar la mirada. ¿Qué si quería? Claro que quería ir con él, pero no podía hacerlo.

—No hagas que me arrepienta de haberte invitado. —Le advirtió con fingida molestia lanzando la toalla hacia su rostro.

Aun sonriendo, se metió al baño dispuesto a tomar un relajante baño.

Aprovechando que ahora estaba sola, se dedicó a revisar cada centímetro visible de la casa para asegurarse de que no hubiera nada que pudiera delatarla. Una vez terminó de revisar todo preparó algunos bocadillos para comer en la habitación. Cuando salió del baño compartieron la comida sentados en un pequeño sillón de dos plazas en medio de algunos besos y miradas que profesaban cariño y devoción mutua. Al terminar, Levi tomó un baño también rogando que el castaño no fuera a revisar sus cosas en su ausencia, aunque conociéndolo no creía que fuera capaz de hacer algo así.

Cuando salió se encontró al chico sentado a la orilla de la cama, parecía estar pensando seriamente en algo.

—¿Sucede algo? Pensé que ya estarías acostado.

—Estaba esperando por ti, por si… cambiabas de opinión. —Lo último salió siendo poco más que un susurro.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? Si fuera a cambiar de opinión no te habría invitado en primer lugar, además hay otras habitaciones disponibles y aun así estás aquí así que… —se sentó en la cama, a su lado, y besó sus labios repetidamente —vamos a la cama.

Se pusieron de pie y se metieron entre las sábanas, Eren abrazándole tal como lo había hecho las últimas noches y Levi acariciando su pecho sobre la ropa.

—Te amo. —Soltó el castaño inesperadamente mirándole a los ojos. —Te amé antes, te amo ahora y te seguiré amando por siempre Levi.

Las palabras del chico hicieron que su corazón se acelerara de emoción y se creara un nudo en su garganta. No quería seguir mintiéndole pero no encontraba el valor para decirle la verdad.

Pero había algo que si podía decirle.

—Yo también te amo Eren, más de lo que imaginas.

* * *

Llegaron juntos. Por alguna extraña razón el verlos llegar juntos más que alegrarle, porque si le alegraba, le preocupaba al grado que decidió ir a ese peligroso lugar que era la oficina de Levi para averiguar que exactamente había pasado en esos días. Tomó un profundo respiro y entró.

—Maldita sea Erwin, ¡acaso no te enseñaron a tocar!

Gritó la pelinegra mientras lanzaba un pisapapeles directo hacia su rostro, apenas y logró esquivarlo. Aunque ella tenía razón, quizás debería acostumbrarse a tocar la puerta si no quería volver a encontrarla sentada sobre las piernas de Eren mientras compartían un beso tan pasional que hasta el sintió el calor de la oficina. Se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

—Lo siento pero tengo algo importante que tratar contigo.

Levi entendió la indirecta y envío al chico a entregar algunos informes a Hanji no sin antes despedirse de él con un beso rápido que le hizo sonrojar.

—Así que ya están juntos de nuevo.

—Ya lo viste tú mismo.

Sí, claro que lo había visto. Eso significaba que...

—¿Cómo lo tomó?

—Aún no lo sabe…

* * *

Llegó con la castaña aún con las mejillas rojas. Jamás pensó que el mayor le basaría delante de su jefe, pero si ya les había visto en aquella posición tan comprometedoras que más daba un beso.

—Señorita Hanji puedo pa...

Apenas había llamado a la puerta cuando fue jalado al interior por la emocionada mujer que le miraba como si estuviera estudiando un titán.

—¿Q-Qué pasa?

—¡Cuéntame todo Eren, y no omitas ni un sólo detalle!

Así que de eso se trataba.

—Bueno... creo que ahora estamos juntos. —Sonrió, pero Hanji no era tonta, sabía que había algo que le estaba molestando.

—¿Qué pasó?

A veces se sorprendía de lo fácil que Hanji podía darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Se sentaron en el escritorio frente a frente esperando a que el joven se decidiera a hablar.

—N-Nosotros hablamos y... Levi aceptó finalmente que sí me recuerda pero...

Estaba confundida, si Levi lo había aceptado entonces ¿le había dicho también sobre eso?

—Él no quiere tener intimidad conmigo.

Casi lo dijo en un susurro, pero ella fue capaz de entender. _Él_, así que no le había dicho la verdad. En cualquier otro momento se habría reído de la situación, Levi negándose a estar con su mocoso no era algo que se viera todos los días, sin embargo esto era serio y las cosas sólo se complicaban más.

—Tal vez sólo necesita tiempo, Eren. Trata de entender, quizás piense que estas yendo demasiado rápido.

—Tiene razón, debería tomar las cosas con calma. Al menos ahora lo he recuperado. Muchas gracias.

Con una sonrisa genuina y ánimos renovados, salió a buscar a su pareja. Ahora tenía un plan.

* * *

—¿Cómo que aún no lo sabe?

Esta conversación ya la estaba cansando, aunque sabía que el rubio tenía razón, se estaba creando más y más mentiras cada vez, además no se sentía capaz de seguir resistiendo su cercanía sin llegar a más que unos simples roces.

—No sé cómo decírselo. —Admitió desviando la mirada.

—No dejes pasar tanto tiempo Levi, después será todo más difícil. Piensa en cómo se sentirá si se entera por alguien más. No puedes ocultarlo para siempre.

Definitivamente odiaba que tuviera razón. Tal vez no era buena idea que estuvieran juntos.

—Voy a arreglarlo todo así que no te metas.

—Eso espero.

Salió de la oficina topándose con Eren de pie fuera de la puerta.

—Nos vemos más tarde Eren.

Se despidió del castaño dejándole entrar a la oficina que compartía con el pelinegro. ¿Qué era aquello tan importante que Levi tenía que contarle? Debería ser algo grave si incluso Erwin se molestaba con él. De cualquier forma, si no se había atrevido a contarle lo que le estaba molestando sólo podía significar una cosa: Levi no confiaba lo suficiente en él.

—¿Cómo te fue con la loca de Hanji?

—Bien, dijo que te enviará los gastos más tarde.

Asintió y se dirigió a su escritorio para comenzar a trabajar, necesitaba despejar su mente.

—L-Levi… —llamó su atención, ahora sí haría las cosas bien

—¿Qué es? —El mayor volteó a verlo al no escucharlo continuar.

—Yo… bueno… me preguntaba si…

Los nervios lo estaban matando y la mirada fija del mayor sobre él no ayudaba en lo más mínimo, pero esto era lo correcto, al fin haría las cosas bien.

—Ve al grano mocoso.

Respiró profundo reuniendo valor para lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Era ahora o nunca.

—Tengamos una cita.


End file.
